Sometimes The Truth Hurts
by Seraphyl
Summary: Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki lived peacefully in their daily lives, but one day, the day after Tohru's birthday, they were summoned by Akito to go to the main house. What's the thing Akito wants to tell them? Read to find out! CHAPTER 8 IS OUT! 1-11-05
1. An Unexpected Summon From Akito

Heello, I'm Vee! Okay, the disclaimer part...   
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, I don't own ANY of Fruits basket, it's all under the control of Natsuki Takaya, not me, maybe someday... but no... not now...   
  
Please Review and give happy happy happy reviews! Not too happy though..   
  
The Unknown Summon From Akito  
  
One fine summer day blessed with the sun's golden light...  
  
"Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun?" Tohru said coming out of her bedroom looking around.   
  
Tohru had awoken late; she woke up at 12 PM!! The Sohma's must be starving!! Before Tohru starts pleading for forgiveness, she saw that the Sohma's weren't around.   
  
"Hmm... I wonder where are they..." Tohru said outloud. Shigure Sohma appeared at the doorway of his office.   
  
"Tohru-kun! You're up! Wow... you sure slept in.." Shigure said, "Oh! Yuki and Kyo went to the main house. I don't know all the details, but Haa-kun showed up at our doorstep early this morning and said that Akito wanted to see them."  
  
"WHAT?! Oh my..." Tohru said looking troubled.  
  
"Don't worry about them. I'm sure they're alright... " Shigure comforted, "But...I AM a little hungry... I didn't have lunch yet"  
  
"Eh... . But didn't you eat breakfast?? YOU MUST BE STARVING!! I'M SOO SORRY, SHIGURE-SAN!!!" Tohru exclaimed apollogetically.  
  
"Oh, um.. Mit-chan came over early this morning to tell me to start writing. I told her I was too hungry to write so she ran over to some restuarant and bought me some soup... Yuck! It tastes so bad!! I like your cooking better, Tohru-kun!!" Shigure said.  
  
"Arigatou, Shigure-san." Tohru said, then walked over to the kitchen to prepare a big lunch for Shigure.   
  
Meanwhile, at the main house  
  
"Why did you call us out so early, Haru?" Yuki asked, still yawning.  
  
"I don't really know. Akito told me to get you two out of bed and wanted to see you both... That's all." Haru simply said.  
  
"Why would he send you, damn kid?!" Kyo asked expecting him to give a ridiculous reason.  
  
"Well... no one else was awake at that moment. Ah! We're here." Haru, Yuki, and Kyo stopped at the door of Hatori's house.  
  
"You're here... Kyo." Hatori said.  
  
"What?! That damn rat's here, too, y'know?! Akito never picks any beef with me only Yuki!!" Kyo complained.  
  
Yuki also wondered. Why DID Hatori said Kyo's name, and not his?   
  
"Because... Akito decided to tell you now... Yuki's just here to make sure you get back the Shigure's house." Hatori said, expressionless.   
  
"To make sure Kyo gets back home? What are you talking about?!" Yuki asked, growing suspicious.  
  
"Kyo... just go to his office." Hatori said, "Haru, you can go back to... um.. cough masterbating cough." Hatori said, reluctant to say the word.  
  
"It's not masterbation, Hatori! It's a way to MILK me.. Not a process of rubbing... you-know-what." Haru yelled in embarrassment.   
  
"Whatever." Hatori said, before going back to his office.   
  
"Um... Can I go somewhere now? I'm just a escort this time.. so if you excuse me, Haru... I'll go hide before--" Yuki stopped when he saw the DREADED one.  
  
"Lil Brooooooooo!!!!" Ayame shouted when he saw his lil onii-chan's sweet self.  
  
"Oh, damn..." Yuki muttered under his breath. He started to run away, but Ayame was faster than him. (Rat --- Prey Predator --- Snake)   
  
"Oh!! Onii-chaaaan!!! You came to see your big brothie-wothie!!" Ayame cooed at his disturbed brother.   
  
{TO}{BE}{CONTINUED}  
  
Sorry this chappy's so short... (I had to race against the clock to watch Simpsons) Anyway, I'll write the second chapter as soon as I'm free (and awake). Go, Anime, Go!!! 


	2. The Truth is Revealed

Okay, Vee, here again... Ohkay.. um this chapter is different from my first one because that one was just the get you readers in a happy cheerful mood. So enjoy my second chapter. Please R&R!! I'm still kinda of new to this and this is my first fic on it. I really thank all of you who supports me! I really love my reviews! And yes, krenya-alenak, you're right it's not G its actually PG13 but I didn't click the rating thing when submitting it. Yes, yes, I am SUCH a newbie! Hehe.. Well, enjoy!   
  
Chapter 2: The Truth   
  
Kyo entered Akito's house with anxiety and anticipation. Since he had never been summoned by Akito before, he knew something was wrong. When he finally approached Akito's door, he knocked it, then took a deep breath.  
  
"Come in, Kyo" Akito said coldly.  
  
Kyo obeyed.   
  
_"No time to lose character now, baka neko!!" Kyo thought to himself._  
  
"You must be very anxious, aren't you, Kyo?" Akito said, "You were born a cat to be shunned by the Sohma Household, because of your birthright..."  
  
"What?!" Kyo said, forgetting his anxiety.  
  
"Your mother... was a normal human... she wasn't a Sohma..." Akito said.  
  
Kyo stood wide-eyed and shocked. "I-Is... that why... I-I'm--"  
  
"Yes, Kyo... You're not wholely Sohma... In fact... with your birthright, you were borned to be the CAT of the legend... Just your luck, Kyo..." Akito said, smiling coldly, then laughed his coldest laugh ever.   
  
"But, why are you telling me now?!?!" Kyo yelled out of frustration mixed with rage.  
  
"Because... the day before... wasn't that Honda Tohru's birthday?" Akito asked with anticipated evil.  
  
"Yes, but what does--"  
  
"She is your TRUE blood related sister..." Akito laughed coldly.  
  
"I don't understand..." Kyo said, hoping that things weren't as he thought.  
  
"Honda Kyoko is your mother, Kyo... Your father and that WOMAN gave birth you, a Jyuunishi!!"   
  
"N-No!! You lie!!! You-- are lying!!!!!" Kyo shouted, driven in an insane breakdown. He runs out.  
  
"Please!!! Ayame.. let me.. GO!!!" Yuki said, shaking Ayame off.   
  
Just then, Kyo ran pass them and out of the main house.   
  
"Well... I've gotta go, see ya, onii-chan!" Yuki said, faking a smile. He followed Kyo out the door.   
  
Kyo ran to a tree and climbed it. Yuki, who was behind him, looked around.  
  
"Where did that baka neko go..?" Yuki said as he searches around.  
  
_"How can she be my sister??!?! This is SUCH a big shock to me.... But.... it all makes sense... Tohru's mom.... she died in a car accident.... They don't know the cause for it.... Akito must have done something to kill her.... Damn you, Akito!!" Kyo thought painfully.  
_  
"Found you." Yuki said, looking at him from the ground. "Y'know... you really are stupid when it comes to hiding..."  
  
"Shuddup!! You don't know anything!!! You know nothing!!!! And I'm not going back home!!!" Kyo jumped off the tree and shouted. Yuki knows that Kyo only acts so ballistic only when it involves Tohru Honda.  
  
"What? Is it about Honda-san? What happened??? Kyo! Whatever Akito said is a lie! Don't listen to him... He does this all the time!" Yuki said, knowing that what happened today was serious.  
  
"NO! B-but... it's true!!" Kyo said burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Tell me what happened, Kyo!!" Yuki shouted.  
  
"I.. really don't know what to do anymore.... I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!!!!" Kyo shouted then runs off.   
  
_"Her....?! Honda-san?" Yuki thought._ He then walked home by himself.  
  
"Yuki-kun!!! Where were you?!?! Did Akito-san do anything??" Tohru said, as soon as Yuki walks in. "Where's Kyo-kun?"  
  
"He's--" Yuki thought about what Kyo said before he left. "He... ran away...."  
  
"Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun ran away?!??!" Shigure said, having an expression of sadness. "What happened? Did you two fight?"  
  
"Not... really..." Yuki said, "Akito didn't wanted to see me this time, but he wanted to see Kyo. After Kyo went to Akito's house, he left there running away."  
  
"Yuki-kun... do you think Akito tried to harrass Kyo-kun?" Tohru said, eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"I don't think so...Kyo was saying these things... I've got no idea.... I told him that whatever Akito said is a lie... He said that it's true. Then he said he didn't know what to do anymore... and... that's it..." Yuki said, leaving out Kyo's last phrase.  
  
"Oh...." Tohru said, looking extremely unhappy.  
  
"Let's go search for him..." Shigure said.

"Yes! Come on, Honda-san! We can find him if we try!" Yuki said, immediately hating Tohru's look of sadness which is the polar opposite of her usual happy behavior.  
  
Everyone nodded then heads off.  
  
To be contiued....

Vee: So what did you think of that?? Sad? I really don't know how you would feel, but I know I would be sad so... I'll put up a little humor for everyone! .

Okay... Kyo-kun?

Kyo: Yes? ::Kyo just returned from break after his act::

Vee: Okay, as author, I will randomly talk to you, okay?

Kyo: Sure.. I guess...

Vee: Yay! Okay, where do I start?? OH, KYO I'M SOO IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!

Kyo: Hey, hey, hey! Don't turn Kagura on me....

Vee: Okay Okay... Um.. how about what do you think of this chapter? Good? It really brought out the sensitive side that no one knows but me and Tohru! ::high fives Tohru who was also on break from the act::

Kyo: Oh! I was meaning to talk to you about that.. I just want to say.. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!??! IM SUCH A YUKI!!!!

Vee: What's wrong with being a Yuki? Yuki Sohma is BISHI!

Kyo: Yes, he is... MORE THAN ME!

Vee: Kyo-kun! Don't be sad!! So anyway.... how did you like today's act?

Kyo: Oh? I told you... I HATED IT!! I HATE IT LIKE I HATE YOU!!

Vee: Aww, no you don't!

Kyo: YES I DO!!

Vee: Welly welly welly! Looks like we are OUT of time... See you next time!! Good bye! Don't forget to give me reviews!! I'll be so looking forward to them! Me and Kyo!

Kyo: No, I won't!

Vee: Yes, you will...


	3. Search for Our Missing Cat

Oh, I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated for sooo long!! Gomen nasaii, GOMEN NASAII!!! Man, a bit of Ritsu really rubbed off on me... Anyway, I just realized how newbie-ish my fanfic is and I'm really sorry for all those typoes!!! GOMEN NASAIII!!!! Enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... I own only my own writing...

Chapter 3: Search For Our Missing Cat

Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure decided to split up to find Kyo.  
  
"Honda-san?? Any luck?" Yuki said, coming up from behind Tohru. Tohru turned around slightly to face him with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Yuki-kun.. I'm so worried! I wonder if I did anything to upset him or if I--"  
  
"Honda-san... it's alright, you did nothing wrong... Whatever that's bothering Kyo, it's something that he has to deal with on his own. We really have no right to interfere..." Yuki said, gently placing his hand on Tohru's shoulder, hoping to ease her worries.  
  
Tohru nods slightly still not knowing what to do or what had really happened.  
  
"But Yuki-kun, what if Kyo-kun is in danger or something..." Tohru quickly said which made her worry even more.  
  
"Tohru-kun, Kyo-kun won't be in danger... He probably went away like he did before... I'm not surprised if he's with Kazuma-san right now.." Shigure said, from behind.  
  
"I guess that means you don't have any luck finding him, too, huh?" Yuki said to his cousin.  
  
"No, do you think Kagura knows where he is?" Shigure said trying to figure what would set Kyo off that suddenly.  
  
"No, she doesn't.." Hatsuharu said from behind everyone. They all were startled and Tohru fell down from shock.  
  
"Honda-san? Are you alright?" Yuki said, helping her up.  
  
"Haa-kun? What brings you here?" Shigure said, recovering from shock at the sudden appearance from Haru.  
  
"Yeah, what happened? Did anyone at the Main House find Kyo or something?" Yuki asked, wondering why their spot was such a meeting place for everyone.  
  
"Everyone at the Main House knew about Kyo's sudden disappearance because after Kyo fled from Akito's room, we all heard him laughing coldly. We knew something was wrong... We searched all around the Main House. I was sent here when we had no luck finding him." Haru said blankly.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, except for Tohru, she just sweatdropped.

"You just searched in the Main House? Why in the world would you search there?! That's place I least expect him to be!!" Shgure said, sweatdropping.

"Well, we thought that Kyo would be somewhere least expected because that's where I would be if I were annoyed or angered. Everyone thought it was a good idea... all except Hatori... He just got really annoyed and drove off in his car.." Haru said, sounding like he didn't know why people were acting weird around him.

Before anyone could give one more comment, a white car pulled over to the side. A man in a white jacket came out followed by a man with silver hair in a manly dress came out.

"Haa-san??? Aaya??" Shigure said as they approached them.

_"God, you can run me over with a car, you can strike a down a tree and kill me, you can make a huge boulder smoosh me, but YOU CAN'T LET THAT AAYA COME NEAR ME!!" Yuki thought with an annoyed face. _

"Yuki, you big brother is here!! Let's bond!" Ayame said, before running over to him, "Literally!" Ayame started hugging Yuki as if Yuki was his chibiiii kawaii teddy bear!

"Nii-san, you're hurting me..." Yuki said, steamingly angry.

"Aaya... get to the point!" Hatori said impatiently.

"What's wrong, Hatori-san?" Tohru asked with worry.

"Kyo was in Kazuma-san's house. (I don't know what they all call Kazuma as I haven't been that far in the story yet. So they'll all be calling him -san) Kazuma called me to pick him up... "

"And he didn't put up a fight?" Yuki asked.

"No, in fact, he was the one who asked to be picked up..." Hatori answered.

"Really... Other than Tohru-kun, Kazuma-san is the only one that Kyo listens to..." Shigure humored.

"Oh, I'm not that significant!!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Come on, it's about to rain.. I'll drive you home. Kyo's already at home." Hatori said, before walking with everyone back to his car. (Imagine how packed it must be!)

"Kyo-kun.. Thank goodness he's alright!!" Tohru said softly with a few teardrops forming in her eyes.

Yuki placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her. "Honda-san, you mustn't worry. Whatever it is that made Kyo run away is something he has to deal with on his own..."

"Hai, you're right, Yuki-kun.. All we could do for him is support him." Tohru said understandingly.

"Yuki, you're very handsome when you smile... I wish you were like that every day..." Haru said with a straight face.

"Haru, please can you not--"

"Yuki, you do look very handsome! Why, you are the spitting image of your glorious brother!! We have sooo much in come, Yukiii!" Ayame exclaimed.

_"Ignore, ignore, ignore...." Yuki thought continuously. _

Finally, Hatori's car stopped at the side to let Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru off. Right when they entered their house, the rain started pouring down.

"Thank god, we're safe..." Shigure said looking at the downpour of water. He turned away to proceed to the living room with Yuki and Tohru.

Kyo was watching TV in the living room. He was watching Dora, the Explorer. He happily sang the songs with The Map.

"I'm the Map, I'm the Map, I'm the Maaaap!!" sang Kyo happily. When he noticed someone watching him, he hurriedly changed the channel to America's Most Wanted!! "Damn that crazy bastard!!" Kyo exclaimed as AMW reports that an obese murderer went into KFC and shot an employee for not giving him an extra chicken thigh. Kyo turned around and turned off the TV.

"Kyo-kun.." Tohru said wearing an expression of worry on her face.

"What happened, Kyo-kun?" Shigure asked concerningly

_"I can't tell her the truth... I can't lie as well... Yuki knows about as much to know that my lie will be fake... I'll just give it a shot!" Kyo thought. _

"I.. I.... It's none of your business!!" Kyo exclaimed. When he saw that none of them looked satisfied, in fact, they got more worried. "It's nothing... It's about that time when I was training with Kazuma in the mountains. It's got nothing to do with any of you!!"

_"Tohru, I really didn't want to tell you the truth.. Forgive me for lying..." _

At that, Kyo disappeared into the hallway. Everyone looked at Yuki.

"Yuki-kun, did you think it was true?" Shigure asked.

"Why are you asking me!?" Yuki asked.

"Well, you were there when he started shouting things about it... So? Did you think it was believable?" Shigure asked once more.

Yuki looked at Tohru's face. She seemed more worried than before. Her hands clutched together tightly as if praying.

"Y-Yes, I think he was telling the truth..." Yuki lied. He knew Kyo wouldn't give up his feelings so easily. He knew his orange-haired cousin more than that. How naive of Shigure to not know it either..

In the hallway, Kyo listened to their conversation.

_"Yuki, thank you... for helping me make my lie more believable even though you know nothing about what's really the matter..." Kyo thought before going into his room. _

To be continued....

Endy Thingy!!!

Vee: Did you like it??? Did you find it boring??? Please review, my fellow readers and critics!! Oh, I feel like Shii-chan with his novels!! All I need now is an editor like Micchan!! Hehe...

Shigure: Oh, you envy me??? How nice of you!! Imagine.. SOMEONE WHO IDOLIZES ME!! ::dances around::

Vee: Shii-chan, don't get a swelled head just because I said that...

Shigure: I really have such a swelled head to begin with, Vee-chan!

Vee: One question! Do you guys like it to be more humorous or more dramatic and angsty? Please tell me in my reviews...

Shigure: Novelist Duo!!!

::Vee and Shigure dances::

Both: Please revieeeew!!


	4. Hidden Emotions

Hello! Wow.. this chapter is pure chaos... Gomen, but I don't have humor in here. If you have read Fruits Basket Vol.4 a few times before you wrote this, you just simply CAN'T have humor because of the angst and drama the fourth manga has..  
  
Oh, heck with it! I wanna put a lil section right here thats mainly about Fruits Basket Vol.4! The beginning sure is funny!! But when Akito shows up, it got really tense... Oh, I so wish I could have been there for Yuki-kun! Tohru felt Yuki's fear so she pushed him slightly and pulled Yuki away giving the excuse that she and Yuki were going to be late if they didn't hurry to class. Yuki looks at her thankfully. As Akito walked by, Kyo-kun saw him and glared daggers at him.. Most mysterious, huh? Akito just smiled murderously. Oh, I really don't wanna give any more spoilers out!! Gomen! Gomen! On with the story!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hidden Emotions

Kyo was in his room thinking hard about what happened today. It was already 12 o'clock at night. He went to his window and gaze at the bright, yet small, illumination of the stars. (The roof was wet so he can't really stargaze there..)

_"In all this excitement... I forgot who that person suddenly is... Honda Kyoko..m-mother..? No!!!" _Kyo thought painfully, a single tear slid down his face.

_"There's still so much I haven't understand yet.. about this discovery and what it really means... Guess I'm in denial... Damn you, Akito...." _Kyo thought angrily, punching the wall, giving it a hole.

Kyo looked at the wall with a sweatdrop. A knock on the door caught his attention.

"Kyo, open up." Yuki said, from outside.

Kyo reluctantly obeyed, but only because the rat helped him earlier.

"What do you want?!" Kyo asked, in his usual voice reserved for Yuki. His cousin stepped inside then closed the door. "Eh...?"

"I knew you were lying to Honda-san, but I also knew that you lied intentionally to save her from worry. Now tell me. What's wrong?" Yuki asked with a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Despite our differences, you're being way too nice, and why should you care?!" Kyo asked suspiciously looking at him.

Yuki looked sullen for a moment. "Because... Akito is a natural for manipulating people through mental abuse. It's none of my business, yes, but I don't want to see another person become tormented by him.... " Yuki said, then whispered gloomly, "... like I was..."

"H-He didn't do that... At least I think not... He said something... Something I can't ignore.. I really don't know what to do... " Kyo said, whispering the last part with his head hung low.

_"...Akito's object of torment.... was Yuki..." _Kyo thought as he felt pity for his cousin.

"Whatever it is... you can always find me to confide in... " Yuki said, giving him a smile before he turned his back, "...even if we are natural born enemies...". At that, Yuki walked out of Kyo's room to the hallway.

_"D-Did... he just smile... at ME?!" _Kyo thought, _"He never smiled at me before, at least not in a good way"_

_"He has gone too far... " _Yuki thought angrily, as he walked towards his room down the hallway._ "Akito... first he messes with me then he goes to Kyo once he's bored?! If I don't put an end to this soon... He'll mess with everyone!!" _

"Yuki-kun." a voice from behind him said softly. He turned his head slightly to face the person whom spoke. It was Tohru. She appeared to have been crying, since her cheeks appeared to be wet.

"Honda-san, what--" Yuki said, surprised that she was awake at so late at night.

"Kyo-kun was lying... I know he was... I know To-san told me that I must believe in people. But this time... I know that Kyo-kun lied..." Tohru said softly. Yuki walked up to her slowly.

"Honda-san..." Yuki said with guilt. He placed his hands on Tohru's shoulders to comfort the usually-smiling girl.

"But why must Kyo-kun lie? What could possibly make him lie to us? He must have a reason, right, Yuki-kun??" Tohru asked.

"Hai, you're right... He does have a reason... Whatever it is... it's something more serious than it appears... Kyo isn't acting alright... " Yuki said, coming clean about his suspicions, "Whatever it is I'm going to get to the bottom of it." He was going to explain to Tohru about his plans. Because he, as much as she, wanted Akito, the terror of the Sohma's lives to be relinquished.

To be continued....

* * *

Endy Thingy!! 

Vee: Wow, wasn't that dramatic?? Yuki-kun the hero! ::eyes twinkle:: Kyo-kun's bishi-ness raises up! ::can't contain this enormous about of BISH-NESS!!::

Ayame: Yaay! My lil brothy wothy is a heeerrrooo!!! ::dances around::

Yuki: Nii-san!! STOP!! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!?

Ayame: To see you in your heroic glory, my dear brother!!

Yuki: Well, I don't need you to be here!!

Ayame: You can't mean that!!

Yuki: Can and did!!

Vee: Please, stop fighting! You need to meet each other halfway!! ::like Tohru::

Yuki and Aya: I've got no idea what that means at all...

Vee: Eh.. hehehe... Anyway, I know my endy thingy sucks, but--

Yuki: It DID suck! Nii-san was here!!

Ayame: No, it didn't suck! Me and my little brother are one millimeter closer now!!

Yuki: You mean one more mile apart!!

Vee: as I said, but I can't think of anything right now... sorry... hope you like this chapter! Yes, it's a bit short... Gomen.. but next one will be longer! Give reviews!! Sayonara!


	5. Aya Breaks the Tension!

Konnichiwa, minna-san!  
  
Your honorable Vee is here again! Yes, I took very long to update, but with so many issues at hand... I'm not even sure if I could update again for a bit of a long time. Man, my latest fanficition, The Core of the Curse, was a one-timey. I just felt compelled to write it when I thought about Akito and the curse. Well, once again, I must tell you all once more that if you wish to know about Shigure and Akito's relationship, go under my "Favorite Stories" list and look to find a fanfic entitled, "Brothers". As they say from above, let's get the show on the road!  
  
About this chapter: It's a anecdote. It won't be any angsty thing if you think it will be something like that. It's very humorous! Enjoy! Oh, and I will provide you all a re-cap on the story since I took so long to update. Sorry..  
  
Story so far:  
Kyo Sohma finds out that he is related to Tohru Honda, whom he has feelings for. He runs away to Kazuma, but was convinced by him to go back. When Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure comes home from their search for him, he lies to them saying that it was something that has nothing to do with them. Still they are in doubt.  
  
Yuki goes to confront Kyo in his room about his doubts. Kyo refused to tell him more than he already knows. When Yuki was walking back to her room, he finds a very worried Tohru. She tells him that she is positive about Kyo hiding the truth. Yuki then decides to do something about Akito; absolutely sure that Akito is behind everything like he is in almost everything. He also decides to tell Tohru about his plans. Thus our story continues...  
  
Chapter 5: Aya breaks the tension!  
  
Yuki and Tohru were sitting on the porch in the backyard talking even though it was pitch black outside. The little light they had hung from the top of the porch.  
  
"Honda-san, you must understand... Whatever happened in there... when Kyo and Akito were talking... it surely awakened a side of kyo that I've never seen." Yuki said, reminiscing the scene of what Kyo had said after coming out of Akito's dark room over and over.  
  
"Awakened?" Tohru asked, "Do.. do you think it's got something to do with me?" Tohru's face turned worriedly to face the greyish blue haired boy. Yuki shocked at her sudden movement gasped a little. Then his face turned back to its worried expression.  
  
"It.. could probably be just about anyone..." Yuki answered.

_"We've all had dark pasts with Akito... but they never blamed the bastard either!! They all mutter 'because that is the curse'. Well, screw the curse!!" _Yuki thought, turning his head to glare at the ground.

"Y-Yuki-kun?? What's wrong??" Tohru asked at the Prince's sudden rage.

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing.." Yuki said calmly and smiled at her.

"Oh, it's something all right... You sensed my presence with Sibling Vision!!!" Ayame said, appearing at the Sohma House's doorstep with a mannequin wearing a maid's uniform.

"Nii-san!!" Yuki yelled, forgetting that it was about one o'clock at night.

"Ayame-san, what brings you here and so late at night with... that?" Tohru asked looking at the mannequin.

"Oh, I was going to surprise you in the morning wearing this to brighten your day with my glorious self!" Ayame said happily.

"Nii-san, please go home..." Yuki said calmly, trying to maintain his cool, "you and your friend there..."

"Who? Me? I'm so sooooorrrryyyy that I have to stand in the presence of your house!!! I apologize to you and your house!!!!" A man with long hair and wore a very feminine blouse and pants said, appearing behind Aya.

"Ritsu." Yuki stated with gloom in his voice.

_"Not only Akito makes my life difficult... these two as well..." _Yuki thought, putting his hand on his head.

"Ritsu-san, what brings you here?" Tohru asked politely.

"Helping Ayame-kun of course," Ritsu replied happily.

"Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Shigure from behind Yuki and Tohru; thus startling them.

"Is ANYONE asleep in our house?!" Yuki muttered a little too loudly purposely.

_"My, everyone sure is active at night" _Tohru thought with a smile.

"Gure-san, you're awake too?? Oh, my! My secretive slithering skills have been seen through!" Ayame cried with much enthusiasm.

"I'm so sorry that I have seen through your skiiiiills, Aya-sama!!" Ritsu apologized with his usual continuous sorries.

"Much obliged," Ayame replied, "just help me bring the mannequin inside."

"Hai!", replied Ritsu obediently. He brought the mannequin inside as ordered.

"Aya!!" Shigure shouted randomly.

"Gure-san!!" Aya exclaimed with him. They jumped and high-fived.

Yuki watched them with humiliation; Tohru watched them happily. As the two child-like adults were dancing around, Ayame's mannequin fell on the snakely man causing him to... transform?!

"Nii-san...even mannequins affect you?" Yuki asked sweatdropping.

"Er.. yes they do." Ayame-snake replied.

"Ritsu, would you please get out of my house?" Shigure looked up from helping Ayame get out of his heap of clothes and at Ritsu apologizing to a bowl of fruit on his coffee table.

"Yes, I would since MY PRESENCE UPSETS YOU!!!! But would you kindly give me some edible sustenance before I leave?" Ritsu asked crying.

"Eh? Oh, I'll make you a sandwich!!" Tohru exclaimed before running off to the kitchen.

"Honda-san, I'll help you." Yuki said behind her. She looked behind her to face him, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep for the remaining hours of the night so I could stay up and watch them. Honda-san, you could go get some sleep."

"Yuki-kun, I truly need humor such as this to relieve my worries. Please, let me stay up." Tohru asked pleadingly with an irresistable smile in his direction.

"Okay," Yuki replied. Who could say no to Honda-san? He would have to cold-hearted and vile not to let her.

They walked out the kitchen. Ritsu came up to them and bowed at the two.

"I'm sorry for wasting your energy, Honda-san, Yuki-kun, for making me this midnight snack. I also must apologize for using your plate, and--" Ritsu said, but was cut off.

"Forget it, okay? Just eat. Forgiveness is yours, Ritsu." Yuki said hastily before Ritsu got to the part about breathing in the air. Ritsu nodded and went to eat at the table.

"I apologize for eating your meat, oh honorable ham!! And feasting upon your yeast, flour, and-" Ritsu began. Everyone ignored him.

"I've changed baack!!!" Ayame shouted.

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?" Shigure asked. He was FINALLY exhausted.

"Yes, let's. Gure-san, I'm going to be sleeping with you tonight!" Aya said.

"Okay.. but you must promise not to move so much this time." Shigure said with a sharp face. Then he and Ayame ended their little flirt with a "All right!".

Okay, I'm going to end it here. One, my fingers hurt. Two, next one will be longer it was suppose to be in this chapter too, but I guess if I try to add the next part in, it'll be really long which is a good thing for you anticipating readers but exhausting for me, the writer.

Endy Thingy!!!!

Vee: SoOoOo... Yuki... have you heard??

Yuki: Heard what, Vee-san?

Vee: KA-WA-II!!! YOU CALLED ME VEE-SAN!!!!

Yuki: O.o

Vee: Okay, okay.. back to business.. Here's a lil..teeny weeny spoiler.. but if you wish to proceed go ahead.. no one's stopping ya... ::looks at the ppl who are going to leave:: CHIIIIICKEN!!!!! KURENO!!!

Kureno: Hey! I'm proud of who I am!!

Vee: Okay, here's the spoiler...

You've been warned...

Machi. Yuki I THINK has a crush on her and she does on him... I think... Haha!! Now you have been spoiled! You now must know more... if she is a zodiac person or someone who knows about the curse or she's just a minor character... wanna know? Well, guess what... I'M NOT TELLING!!!!

Yuki: I...like Machi? Who is Machi? WHAT is Machi? Come on, tell me, Vee-san!! Tell me!

Vee: Please review!! ::runs away::


	6. The Past That Haunts

Konnichiwa, minna-san. Gomen nasaii that I didn't update this right away, I'm very sorry.. but most of the authors that I read don't update as much as they did in the summer either so I guess I get away with more, huh? Heh! Now please proceed with reading the story. Please R&R afterwards, arigatou!

* * *

Title: Sometimes the Truth Hurts 

Ch. 6: The Past That Haunts

"Ohayou, Honda-san," Yuki said wearily as he walked to the table and sat down. Tohru already made breakfast.

"Yuki-kun, ohayougozaimasu!" Tohru replied cheerfully,then sits down with Shigure and Ayame to sit on under the kotatsu.

"Oh, your breakfast is SO delicious! Where's Kyon-kichi? He should be here to enjoy this, too!" Ayame asked.

"Eh? Oh, he's still sleeping I think.." Tohru said, while serving everyone.

"Oh? I'll go get him!" Ayame said, getting up.

"Nii-san, I wouldn't do that if I were you.. He's in a bad mood.. "Yuki said.

"Oh, Otouto-san, you're soo considerate of your big brother!" Ayame beamed. Yuki ignored him.

Ayame skipped to Kyo's room. "Kyooon-kichi! Your darling cousin, Aya, is here! Come ouuuut!" Ayame sang happily.

"Go away." Was Kyo's mere answer to Ayame's joyous morning greeting.

"Aw, come on! Don't be such a pouting thomas!" Ayame said, opening the door without Kyo's permission.

"Damn snake! I told you not to come in!!!" Kyo yelled. Shigure and Yuki sighed deeply as they heard Kyo's loud shouts.

* * *

Ayame noticed something different about Kyo. Kyo was, for once, in pain. He could see it in the cat's eyes. 

"Gawd, you're the last person I want to see!!" Kyo said, jumping off his bed and going into a fighting pose threateningly, but Ayame showed no fear nor refrain.

"Tori-san.. and I were very worried yesterday..."

Kyo winced at the thought of "yesterday". To him, that day lasted for a thousand years.

"....not like any of you truly know what was going on..."

"Well, I would know if you told me." Ayame said, walking over to Kyo then tugged at his shirt. "Come on!"

Kyo, annoyed, yelled again. "GAH! WHEN I SAY I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT, THEN I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!!!"

"You just want to hide it.. but its being exposed, Kyo-kun..." Ayame said, sitting there, listening to Kyo's trantrums.

"What are you talking about?!" Kyo yelled, pretending not to know.

"You hide your pain... yet it shows.. tell me. What is it that you hide so deeply? What is it that tears your heart so? If you tell me, that pain will be alleviated... "Ayame said with a straight face.

".. Whatever.." Kyo said cooly, "..........That day Akito asked to see me... He said that Tohru....... is my sister." Ayame looked shocked to hear it.

"Nonsense! How can Honda-san possibly be your sister?! He must be lying, Kyo! Akito doesn't have much time to live... He might be trying to pull you down with him... He may be trying to pull all of us down."

"If only it were true... I know what he said is true! I really don't how to explain it, but I remember one time after my mother died, my father yelled at me." Kyo said, telling Ayame his story.

-Flashback-

"It was you!! I didn't want to keep you! Chiaka pitied you! She felt sorry for a child that wasn't even her own!! You cost her death! You led her to unhappiness! Bring Chiaka back! Bring her back!" Kyo's father, Kazuya Sohma, yelled at his trembling son.

-Flashback over-

Ayame was silent through the whole thing. He knew that the Sohma family had a lot of secrets, but he never knew about that one. True, there were rumors of Kyo Sohma being a son of another woman. Ayame always thought that those rumors were spread because of Kazuya Sohma, Kyo's father, was a rambunctious fellow.

Another thing that shocked Ayame was that his orange-haired cousin never showed much grief, not even the death of his mother and father grieved him, nor the threat of being locked up after graduation. This time, he showed emotion; he showed fear and pain.

"_I bet even Kyo never seen this side of himself either" _Ayame thought, filled with sympathy for his grieving cousin. Ayame puts his arms around the cat in hopes of comforting him, consoling him. _"If only I'm this good at playing 'big brother' with Yuki, then I'd be super nii-san" _.

To be continued...

* * *

If you weren't here to see it happen.. because you didn't read my story, Warmth.. (READ IT!), then you didn't know that the show, Endy Thingy, was cancelled.. now welcome Mogeta, the Last Crusade Reality Show! 

Mogeta: The Last Crusade

Vee: Heeeere's Moggie! -_Moggie comes out from backstage_-

Mog: Mogeta!! Mog! Mog! Moge! (Welcome to my show, everyone!) Mogeta moga mogeta.... MOG MOGET! (Our guest for today is... Yuki Sohma!!)

Yuki: _-Yuki Sohma walks out to the stage- _Konnichiwa, minna-san!

Vee: YUKI!!! O.o MY BEAUTIFUL PRINCE, YUKI!!!!!!

Mogeta: _-Ahem- _

Vee: Nooooo!! You can't take me away! STINKIN SECURITY GUAAAARRRRDDDSS!! _-(Gets taken away by two big security guards)-_

Mogeta: Mogga mogeta.. mogeta.. hmm.. MOGETA!!!!!!!! (We need a new secondary host... how bout... Jay Leno!!!!)

...Jay Leno magically appears on stage...

Jay: Hello, everybody, I'm here to talk about.. heheheheh... heheheheh... -_gets taken away before he damages anymore of our precious ears with his extremely girly voice_-

Mogeta: Mogeta.. hmm... mogeta... Mogeta Yuki mogeta... (Maybe.. hmm.. we should get Yuki to be our secondary host AND guest..)

Yuki: Me? I can't do that...that's.. really kind of impossible, Mogeta-san..

Mogeta: Mogeta!!! Mogeta mog getta..Yuki mogeta Mogeta.. (Fine, then the audience will ask Yuki some questions..)

Yuki: Uhm.. okay...

Random girl: Will you marry me, Yuki????

Yuki: -_blush_- Sumimasen.. but I cannot answer your--

Random Girl: OF COURSE YOU WON'T GET A NORMAL GIRL AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!! YOU'RE SO NICE, YUKI-KUN, BUT EVERYONE SAYS--

Yuki: Oh, urusai.. I heard that one before.. I don't need to hear it again.. -_girl sits down quietly_-

Random guy: um.. um... -_turns as red as a monkey's ass_- ai shiteru!! (i love you) Yuki-kun! I love you! I know we're the same sex, but I--

Yuki: Oh god.. Haru.. take that mask off...

Random guy: -_takes his mask off and reveals that it is INDEED HARU!_-

Yuki: this is getting long and disturbing.. let's end this..

Mogeta: Mogeta! Mogeta!! Mog! Moge! (You don't get to say that!!)

Vee: -_comes out_- Okay, it's not over yet, Yuki.. and I got away from those guards when they were beating up Jay Leno.. poor guy.. Yuki, here's the script for the next chapter.. give a lil hintsky for the nice people..

Yuki: Um, okay... Hmm.. -look through script- Wow.. this is good.. hmm Akito.... injures...... (O.O)

Vee: Well, that's all the hints I'm giving out.. tune in next time to see what the whole story is.. kay? It's probably the best one yet! Wee!!!

Please R&R.. should I keep Mogeta: The Last Crusade Reality Show or make one that's less random? Ja ne, nice people!

* * *

Shoot... one more thing before I leave you guys.. I must answer your reviews! I'm really sorry that I haven't done so before! Forgive this insignificant fanfiction writer!

**clouded leopard**: Aww.. I'm sorry for spoiling you... but you'll learn about it sooner or later.. Ayame is Yuki's brother.. he's the Snake! Woot! Snake! I'm Snake too! It's really cute.. he looks like an older version of Yuki.. (the exact words of Tohru) Ritsu won't be in the manga until after or during Vol.6... I won't spoil you on that..anyway, thank you so much for your review!

**genny62890**: Please don't be angry at me for making this chappy so late! Next one will be longer and cuter! I swear! Thanks a lot for reviewing! Arigatou!

**Crimson Butterfly: **Ooh.. I like your name! Crimson Butterfly.. wow.. sounds very beautiful... I shall take your suggestion and make it more funny! Arigatou for the review!

**Mystery Sayin**: Hehehehe.. Ritsu should be more appreciated, shouldn't he? I wuv him too! Actually I love all Furuba characters! Ritsu is sure one-of-a-kind! GO, RITSU-SAN!!! I shall add more of him in my story! Thanks for the review!

**GirlWaterShaman**: Sorry, but I keep forgetting to answer your reviews guys.. very sorry.. and as much as it pains me, I must create drama.. again, I'm very sorry.. I see you are a Kyoru supporter... I, the opposite, am a Yukiru supporter.. even though I am happy if Tohru ends up with either of them.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Darkness Sweetheart2000**: Oh shoot.. sorry for not making this chappy as long.. but at least you learn that Aya is a good cousin, not brother... hehe.. (laughs nervously) If it isn't long enough, I shall make the next one so long that-- Wait.. too long isn't good, is it? Hmm.. I shall make the next one longer than long, but not longer than too long.. gah, confusing, ne? Well, thanks for reviewing..

Thank you, my loving reviewers! Please continue to support my story as it progresses! Ja ne!!


	7. Yuki's Decision

Title: Sometimes The Truth Hurts

Chapter 7: Yuki's Decision

Hello, everyone!!

Here am I for the promised extended chapter of Sometimes The Truth Hurts. I have worked on this for a whole week.. every single freetime I had (When I felt like it that is), I worked on it. Now please R&R! See you at the end of this chapter!

* * *

Yuki stood at the doorway. His eyes widening at the sight of his cousin and brother in a consoling embrace. He immediately realized that this was a serious matter unlike none other. Kyo Sohma, a cat that never cries, was the object of comfort, not the one consoling. The Kyo he knew, the Kyo he was used to, wasn't this Kyo. Yuki had volunteered to check on them. When he reached Kyo's room, he found the two of them hugging. 

"Yuki! How long have you been standing there?", Ayame asked, noticing Yuki standing there silently deeply in thought. Kyo looked away in irritation.

"Um... I just got here." Yuki said with a smile. Smiles were convincing, especially when they are given by him. (A/N: You know it!)

"Oh? Well, let's be off to eat some breakfast!" Ayame said, grabbing the cat's wrist and running past Yuki. Kyo shot Yuki a look while being pulled away by the eccentric snake. Yuki sighed infatigue and followed slowly behind.

* * *

The rain hit Shigure's umbrella hard as he walked up the pebble path that led to the clan head's chamber. Above him, a figure stood watching him approach his room through the window. 

"Ohayou," Shigure greeted, as he took off his shoes. A man with short hair and empty eyes bowed at him silently.

"Shigure-san..." He said silently and emotionlessly, "Akito-san is inside.."

"Thank you, Otouto-san," Shigure said with a smile. (A/N: Otouto-san: little brother)

The man looked up at him with animosity. "You shouldn't call me that... especially in the house of my "god", Nee-san." He mouthed the words "Nee-san" as if they are profane. Shigure simply ignored the man he admitted to be his younger brother and proceeded with his object of visitation.

"My dear Akito-san..." Shigure said, upon entering the room.

"Why so formal, Shii-kun?" Akito asked with a malevolent grin.

"I guess I shouldn't be.....Akii-chan." Shigure said sweetly, grinning back at Akito as he slowly walked closer to the clan head. Akito's eyes glistened with pure shock, but blinked it away, turning his feminine face back into a cold one.

"Tell me, Shigure, what is the purpose of this sudden visit?"

Shigure's expression remained. "Nothing of that sort, Akii-chan... Just curious of what you told Kyo yesterday."

"I told him.. the truth about his past... the very past.. he chose to forget..." Akito stated blankly. Shigure was a bit taken back by the way the clan head so obediently told him. He certainly didn't expect to get the clan head to tell him so easily. Itusually tooka few persuasions to get him to confess.

"I see.. um... Thank you, Akito-san... That's all I would like to know...." Shigure muttered, turning to leave. Akito automatically grabbed his hand out of reaction. Shigure looked at his hand to Akito. His face was covered by his bangs when Shigure gazed at his features.

"I won't tell anyone, Akito-san." Shigure assured him.

".......I......", whispered Akito, looking away in pain, ".....I missed how things used to be.....before she—".

Shigure pulled his hand away from Akito's soft grip and raised his hands up to Akito's neck to embrace him. Akito, shocked by his sudden move, simply widened his eyes in shock. A blush suddenly spread across his face.

"Ahem.I think you overstayed your visit, Shigure." Shigure released Akito to look up at who was at the doorway. It was Shigure's "brother" standing there with his usual blank face. Shigure nodded reluctantly at him.

"Sayonara, Akito-san." Shigure said, before following the man out. Akito stood at the spot where Shigure left him with his shocked face expression, unchanged.

* * *

While... 

In Shigure's room upstairs, Yuki gazed out at the view of outside through the window. The sound of raindrops hitting the roof filled the room, but did not agitate him.

"I must tell Tohru-san...or else.... I might not get a chance to say it at all..." Yuki whispered silently.

He had long decided to uncover the secrets of the Sohma household, but never imagined that the secrets would expose by themselves. Spring break is coming to a quick end as well. Yuki planned to go up to the clan head and expose the hidden secrets, but the first thing he had to do before all else, would be to tell her.

* * *

"Um... Honda-san....?" Yuki followed her to the kitchen, volunteering to help with the dishes. 

"Yuki-kun!" She beamed joyously, acknowledging his help.

Yuki couldn't help, but smile at her cheerfulness.

"Um... would you go with me somewhere tomorrow night?" Yuki stammered. He never asked a girl out before even though he has a whole fan club of girls who are dying to have one conversation with him.

Tohru's face turned bright red as she studdered her answer. "EH?! Um.. of course, Yuki-kun! I would love to go with you!".

Yuki smiled at her gratefully, and mentally sighing in relief that she did not reject him.

* * *

"Oh my!! I can't believe this!! It's incredible!! Oh, Yuki!!!!" Tohru exclaimed when she was alone in her room. She suddenly froze thinking about the what-if's of the situation.

"Wh-what if that's not what he meant?!?! Maybe he just needs my help with something at school? I overreacted way too fast! I shouldn't have thought about something that I'm not sure of what it really is!! I mean... Machi-san and he are a much better couple than me and him are!!" Her head spun dizzily as she tries hard to calm herself down.

* * *

"Why am I being driven mad by this?!" Kyo asked himself. He was on the roof again, his sanctuary. The only place where there was no agitation, no annoying Shigure, nor his enemy, Yuki, to deal with, just the stars giving him all their attention.

"I'm being so...upset because....just because I'm in love with her.... only because of her..." Kyo fell backwards into a sitting position out of fatigue. "I'm not even sure if she feels the same... why am I even letting this feeling overtake me like this?!"

"Kyo," Kyo's head jerked up at the one who called his name.

"What is it, Yuki?" Kyo asked in permittance for him to talk. He rolled his eyes and prepared himself for the worst.

"_Wow, this definitely spoils my mood..." _thought Kyo

"I need to ask you about something..." Yuki stated, sitting down next to him.

"Ask...me? What is it?"

"Information." Yuki simply said. He secretly wondered if he should really ask. He swallowed back, knowing that he had to know the truth for him to gothrough with his plan.

_"No, I can't be selfish! To hurt someone, even if he's my enemy! ...and there's Tohru! She should be with him, not me!!"_ Yuki thought with pain in his expression.

Kyo looked at him with a perplexed look. "What... is it? Hey! Snap out of it! What is it, dammit?!?!?" Kyo yelled, and stood up in annoyance.

"Are you in love with Tohru?!?!" Yuki yelled, feeling a burden off his chest. Kyo stood still.

".......Yes......." Kyo answered softly.

A small smirk creeped up onYuki's empty face. He stood up after a long silence, and proceeded to the ladder.

"Take care of her." He murmered then left.

"What?" Kyo asked. He walked to the ladder, but Yukihad already left.

To be continued....

* * *

Vee: Mogeta's a bit sick nowadays.. so he won't be hosting the show today... poor guy... falling off a building was too much for him... tsk tsk... obsessions with Superman....

So, everyone, I'm sorry, but there's no show today... but I will give you a preview, answer everyone's reviews, sincerely apologize for the delay of this chapter, and ask all of you one question..

**Preview: **

**"Yuki-kun......?" Tohru murmurred with worry in her eyes.**

**"Tohru-san, I love you..." Yuki said. His face was blushing furiously, but his eyes showed fear, and sadness.**

**"Yuki-kun, I love you, too!!" Tohru exclaimed. She didn't quite understand why fear and sadness was in his eyes, and by answering him quickly, she hoped to ease that fear and console that sadness.**

**"Tohru-san, it's entirely selfish of me.... to do this.... but I must go. Please don't come after me...." Yuki said, shutting his eyes with tears about to fall, and running away from a very from a very confused and scared Tohru.**

**She wasn't sure what happened, but she was worried. Worried about him more than she had ever felt for anyone. Her heart raced. She was torn between the decision to follow him or to remain standing there until something happened.**

**"Yu...ki...kun...."Tohru managed to whisper. Fear had overtaken her voice.**

**HAH! That's all for the preview... Want to know what happens? Please R&R to let me know what you readers think! (Sorry to KyoXTohru fans... It won't be that sad for him though...)I added a lilmystery to Shigure and Akito and that person Shigure called "Otouto-san".**

**MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!!**

**kitsunedemon: **Kureno? Hehehehheheheh... For those of you who don't know who Kureno is, I didn't ruin it for you... but those who do know about that cute lil birdy man.. you should have gotten my hint... and if you think that the thing with Shigure is a spoiler..... I'll never tell... ::zips:: Hope you like this chappy, Katie!!

**HelloKat:** Why, thank you, HK-sama! It's a rather large compliment coming from one of my most favorite fanfiction authors!! I hope my stories will one day be as good as yours! I AM NOT WORTHYYYY!!!

**genny62890**: Here it is! I'm very very sorry for putting this chapter off! I finished this chapter about 4 days after I finished my last one, but I just suck at revising and of course my laziness got the best of me. I shall make amends, Genny-san!!

**Mystery Sayin:** RITSU! RITSU! RITSU!! ::starts a chant with Mystery Sayin::

**inuficcrzy:** Yeah, Aya is a really awesome character in Furuba. I think all Furuba characters, no matter how serious or silly, have the ability to understand each other since they are all involved in the same predicament, and Kyo, well y'know about him, right? How he's more "special" than all the other zodiac animals? I think everyone feels that for Kyo, and my fanfiction seems to reflect on that inner feeling of theirs.

**All my reviewers:** I shall officially apologize to you all for not putting this chapter out sooner than today... ::claps hand together:: FORGIVE MEE!!!! I shall start on my next chapter a.s.a.p. I shall drop everything and do it now! Gomen nasaii!

**A little question for you all: **Would you allow me to put just a little bit of spoilers from Furuba? Like spoilers beyond the last dvd? Or I could mix them up with my own lil tid-bits so you guys wouldn't know that they are spoilers but from my own creation?

_**R&R to answer my question thingy, and of course comment on this chappy! **_


	8. Genuine Feelings

Hello, everyone!! I was going to get this chapter up and ready for all to read in time for Christmas... but being a 15 year old, (all fifteen year olds noware in the year of the snake) and long time procrastinator, I didn't have it up until now. Wow, I guess you can call this chapter long. Well, enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Genuine Feelings**

* * *

"Wait a minute, Yuki!!" Kyo yelled. He climbed down the ladder and went back inside the house. 

"_What the hell did he mean by take care of her?!"_ Kyo thought painfully.

"Jeez, where the hell did you go, ya lil—"

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun just went out..." Shigure said with hands on his hips. He was apparently annoyed by Kyo's screams.

Kyo was about to bolt out the door, but something stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What the?!?!?! Yuki went outside in the rain?!?!" Kyo angrily asked Shigure.

"Um...yeah..." Shigure answered, clueless to the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh, whatever!!" Kyo yelled, and grabbed an umbrella to search for the rat.

"_Wow, what is causing them to act so strangely...? They are actually starting to care about each other... surprisingly..." _Shigure thought to himself. _"This isn't Tohru's doing... They''re doing it by themselves. How nice _(Smiles)_"_

* * *

Yuki slowly walked along the sidewalk path in the pounding rain. It was pretty late for a walk, wet as well, but Yuki felt that an isolated walk would help calm himself. 

"_What a mysterious thing this is... Love... My feelings for Tohru are the things that made everything more awkward... My dear Tohru-san... I love you... but you should be with Kyo, not me... I don't deserve your kindness, your beauty... your love... And Kyo... whatever it is that Akito told him... Akito must have verbally torn him..." _Yuki thought with a forlorn expression.

He secretly wondered what next day would be like. How should he go up against the "god" of the Sohmas? What could he do...?

"Hey, rat!" Kyo's voice sounded behind him. He turned around frantically and saw Kyo staring at him with his usual cold glare and exhaustion.

"Kyo, what... are you doing here?!" Yuki tried to hide the little concern he had for his feline cousin, but Kyo could see it secretly, yet he dared not mention it since his eyes sparkled with the same unease beneath that icy glare as well.

"I should be asking you the...same....ques—" Kyo managed to say before he weakly dropped his umbrella and lost his balance.

"Kyo!!" Yuki held Kyo up, dropping his own umbrella out of reaction. Kyo pushed Yuki away and stood up again.

"Get...away...rat..." Kyo mustered those words before falling down.

"_How can I get away, Kyo? When you came out here just to find me...and knowing your own condition..."_ thought Yuki, flinging Kyo's arm around his neck to drag him back home. (Their umbrellas were neglected, as was the heavy rain.)

The door slowly opened as Yuki, carrying Kyo, walked in quietly. He didn't want to wake Shigure and Tohru.

"Yuki-kun, wow, what happened...?" Shigure asked as he saw a passed out Kyo on the floor.

"Shigure, how did you hear me come in?!" Yuki asked, partly in shock. Yuki, being the rat of the Jyuunishi, has the ability to stir without much notice.

"I guess I couldn't sleep...knowing you and Kyo-kun hadn't come backyet." Shigure explained, " And don't worry about Tohru-kun, she's fast asleep."

"That's good to hear..." Yuki grinned in relief.

"Y'know...between you and me, Tohru-kun had said your name in her sleep." Shigure told him mischievously. Yuki immediately began to blush.

"A-A-Ano.... I'll...um...bring...K-Kyo to his room..." Yuki stuttered nervously.

Shigure smiled happily. "Nah, I can carry him in. You just get into dry clothes and get some rest. It's a school night, Yuki-kun..."

"Okay" Yuki replied and slowly walked up the stairs to his mom.

Shigure sighed when he was alone. He looked at Kyo with weary eyes. "Poor Kyo-kun... the fact of him and Tohru being siblings...It really wore him down. Could this truly be...the end of the Sohma's curse?" Shigure asked in his mind.

* * *

"Yuki-kun, did you sleep well last night?" Tohru asked the next morning. 

"Hai, I did, Tohru-san. Kyo won't be coming down today..." Yuki said smiling as he sat down and wrapped the kotatsu around him.

"Eh?! What happened to him, is he alright?!" Tohru asked worriedly, and nervously balanced two plates of breakfast.

"Tohru-san, be careful!" Yuki hurriedly took the plates from her and set them on the table. "Kyo's alright... He..." Yuki panicked. He never lied to Tohru before, and did not want t start making it a habit, especially on the day of their first date.

"Kyo...is...." Yuki hesitated to tell her the truth, knowing full well she will worry. For her sake, he must lie to her.

"Kyo's lazy, that's all... Well, actually...he stayed up late last night...on the roof..." Yuki stammered. Anyone would realize his lie because of the pounding rain last night. Yuki realized the shoddy quality of his lie and looked away, not wanting to think about what she will say.

"Well, he should stay home then..."

Yuki looked up at her. She apparently believed his lie! That sad excuse for a lie!! Didn't she hear the rain??? Yuki's head spun dizzily. Could this morning get any worse??

As if by thought, Ritsu came in through the door. The two were speechless with shock for a while.

"Ritsu?!!?" Yuki shouted, half frightened and half shocked.

"R-R-R-Ritsu-san!!" Tohru called unsteadily. She definitely did not see that coming. (A/N: To be truthful, neither did I... O.O)

"EHH?! MY PRESENCE UPSETS YOU!!! YUKI-SAMA, TOHRU-SAMA!!! I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR MY HORRID INTRUSION!!" Ritsu screamed while excessively bowing to them.

"What's going on??" Shigure asked, from his office doorway, rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"Shigure-san, gomen ne! We woke you up!" Tohru apologized. Ritsu's apologies increased, if possible.

"Quite alright, Tohru-kun," Shigure said with a smile. "Ah, Kyo's still sleeping? How is he doing?"

Before anyone else could answer, Yuki chimed in. "He's alright!! He just stayed up late again counting stars!" Yuki hinted, hoping that Shigure got that.

"Impossible, it was—" Ritsu wanted to say, but Yuki and Shigure interfered.

"Yes, ah, yes! It was a school night!! Kyo probably forgot, ne, Yuki?" Shigure nervously said before Ritsu got them busted.

"Ano, hai, Shigure!" He then turned to Tohru. "Tohru-san, maybe we should go to school now? We are going to be late if we don't get a move on it..."

"But our breakfast..." Tohru didn't want Yuki to go on to school without a full meal first.

"Fret not, Tohru-san, Yuki. I brought Hatori-san's car over so I could drive you to school!! I just only hope that Hatori-san wouldn't mind." Ritsu started to apologize to non-present Hatori.

"Wow, domo arigatou, Ritsu-san!" Tohru said happily.

"Hai, arigatou!" Yuki said. Ritsu didn't seem to have heard them since he ran over to the telephone to apologize to Hatori. Hatori, on the other line, was really confused and annoyed that he was being bothered when he was sleeping.

* * *

"Well, you're ready to go, eh?" Shigure asked them, seeing Yuki and Tohru putting their shoes on. 

"Hai, Shigure-san! Please be careful when you're by yourself." Tohru said to him.

"Hehe, I will." Tohru was slowly becoming amother figureto them, even him.

"Yuki-san, Tohru-san, please come in the car." Ritsu said, opening the door for them like a chauffeur.

Yuki and Tohru sat in silence while Ritsu drove the car. He may be the weirdest Sohma in the family, but he does understand a lot about Yuki'sfeelings. After all, he is a part of the Jyuunishi, and share the same predicament as he.

"Our curse...our beautiful curse... How it shatters our hearts and robs us of our humanity..." Shigure said aloud poetically after they had left.

The phone rang and he answered it with a cheerful "moshi moshi?"

"Shigure, in the best of moods I hear..." The voice on the other line commented. The voice had a sickly tone to it. It was....him.

"Akito-san.....?"

"Yes, it's me."

"You learned how to call my house...?" Shigure asked, humorously surprised. Akito was isolated for his whole life; therefore he wasn't very skilled at things like technology, telephones, in this case.

"Yes, I did. Well, Hatori dialed for me...Anyway... I request your presence here **as soon as possible**, Shigure!!" Akito ordered him. (A/N: Note my emphasis!)

"Hai, I shall..." Shigure told him. His voice lacked emotion. He hung up the phone silently soon afterwards. As much as it was impossible, the optimistic care-free dog of the Jyuunishi was in pain. A certain vision had engulfed his mind suddenly.

* * *

"What is it, I wonder..." Yuki thought. He looked at the monkey's face. So calm and showed a deep understanding expression. Quite the opposite from the rambunctious apologetic monkey he normally is. 

When they arrived to school, Tohru got off first.

"Tohru-san, ano... you can go ahead. I have to talk to Ritsu." Yuki smiled at her.

"Ano, okay, but make sure you won't be late for class, Yuki-kun." Tohru advised, before walking into the school courtyard.

"Ritsu, tell me now." Yuki said, still watching Tohru walk towards the school building.

Ritsu was startled by Yuki's question. "Well, we were just concerned, Yuki..."

"Concerned?" He raised a brow at Ritsu, but his face was still facing Tohru's fleeting self.

"We know what happened yesterday."

"Who told you? And more importantly, does Akito know?" Yuki asked, giving his full attention to Ritsu's upcoming reply.

"We cannot tell you who, but Akito doesn't know...yet."

Yuki sighed in relief, then spoke, "It was Shigure who told, ne?" He then got out of the car and closed the door behind him before Ritsu could utter a word.

* * *

"Oi, Tohru, Prince!!" Arisa Uotani called to them. Yuki and Tohru just came into the classroom together. 

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan!" Tohru cried enthusiastically. Yuki was deep in thought from his conversation with Ritsu. _("Why does Shigure always seem to be the one who tells everyone these things...? Is he secretly siding with Akito?!") _

"What's wrong, Prince?" Uo asked curiously, seeing him so perplexed. "And where's Orangey?"

"Kyo-kun's staying home today." Tohru stated, and then looks at Yuki with a concerned expression on her face. Indeed he looked like he was filled with thoughts.

"Yuki-kun?"

"Um, I'm fine, everyone. Please don't worry about me." He told all the worried faces around him.

"Yuki..." Tohru said with concern as she slowly took his hand.

"Tohru-san...arigatou, but I'll be fine if you are happy. _(Tohru looks up at him)_ Your happiness is most important to me right now..." He whispered to her. She blushed the shades of red repeatedly. Uo and Hana just stood there, looking overly confused.

"_How peculiar..." _thought Hana.

* * *

Kyo awoke to a disruptive feeling. The first thing he felt was a concrete wall and cold hard floor. He gasped in horror as he felt the wall and stood up. He was in a small room. Dank, with a small lighting on the ceiling. He glanced around the room frantically. A steel door was in front of him. He panicked as his fears became confirmed. 

"No...No...It can't be!!!" He murmured, as he attempted to search for the slightest amount of hope by trying to open the bolted door.

Dissipated were his last hopes. Abandoned by his family. He had been shunned, but now he is truly in isolation.

"Noo!! Get me out of here! YUKI, TOHRU, SHIGURE!!!" He began to yell.

"Kyo-kun, please wake up!!" A very familiar and relieving voice called out. Kyo felt his hopes returning quickly. He opened his eyes.

Ritsu stared back at him with worried eyes.

"Ritsu...?" He asked, rubbing his eyes for a better vision of what was happening or had happened. "Where's—"

**SQUEEEEZE!!!**

A big hug was given by the monkey. Kyo's eyes widened in shock; a shock most disturbing.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Kyo yelled at him, and pulled away from his "greeting".

"Kyo-kun, I thought you were going to die!! I was so worried!!" Ritsu said to him.

"What?! What happened?"

"Well, uh, from what Shigure told us... You had fainted from last night and Yuki had to carry you back. Tohru doesn't know because we don't want to worry her, and they went to school already. BUT THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALIVE!!"

"Ugh..." Kyo groaned.

"_Leave it to Ritsu to exaggerate things._ (Blushes slightly) _I was saved by Yuki, my enemy!! I must seem like the weakest guy ever...." _Kyo thought, feeling irritated.

"Wait! Why are YOU here?!" Kyo asked with a suspicious look on his face, looking at Ritsu.

"I came to drive Yuki and Tohru to school today and Shigure had gone out so I could look after you. But anyway... I'M SO SORRY FOR WAKING YOU FROM YOUR SLUMBER, KYO!!!! FORGIVE MEEEEE!!" Ritsu yelled excessively and incoherently.

Kyo ignored him and got out of bed and out of his room. He couldn't shake away what Yuki said before he left. _"What did he mean...? 'Take care of her' He sounded as if he would die or run away or something big." _

"What's going on?!" He murmured angrily as he went to the porch in the front door.

* * *

Tohru stood at the school entrance after school awaiting her Prince. 

"Tohru-san, sorry, did you wait long?" Yuki asked her upon running out of the school building.

"No, I didn't wait long at all." She smiled at him.

"Okay, then, let's go." Yuki said, taking her hand.

"Um, Yuki-kun, I never had a boyfriend before so if I am too mediocre at this, please for—"

"Tohru-san, it's alright. I've never had a girlfriend before either. In fact, I'm pretty nervous myself." Yuki said, reading her mind. "Ano, would you be interested in the Sakura Festival?"

"Nani??? Of course!! I've not been there since my mom passed away!" She exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's hurry and grab ourselves a kimono and yukata!" Yuki said, running while holding his hand.

"_Anything... I would like anything if it's with you, Yuki-kun..." _Tohru thought with a blush spreading across her face.

* * *

"Kawaii!! I can't believe how beautiful these cherry blossoms are, Yuki-kun!!" She said happily, whirling around one particular sakura tree. 

"Hai, they are beautiful, Tohru-san..." Yuki nodded with a smile. "Tohru-san, let's go do some fun activities!" He said, taking her hand and ran to the nearest table.

"Eh?" Tohru asked, letting him lead her there. "Origami, Yuki-kun?"

"Yes, do you know how to make anything?"

"Um... A little. Mother used to teach me how to make some."

"Tohru-san..." Yuki called, turning around, not letting Tohru see his front.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru tries to peer over his shoulder. She sees an origami heart in his hands.

"Yuki-kun! That's really well done!" Tohru exclaimed with admiration.

"I hoped you would think that. It's for you." Yuki said, smiling at her. "Here." He handed her a pink heart.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!" She said happily. "Could you teach me how to make one too? I want to make one for you!"

"Tohru-san, you really don't have to." Yuki said, blushing fervently.

"Please, Yuki-kun! I really want to. Yuki-kun has been absolutely wonderful to me. I must do something for you!" Tohru said desperately.

Yuki smiled at how cute her face looked whenever she was determined about something.

"Tohru-san, your smile, your kindness, and your nonjudgmental understanding... They are what you have given me and the other Sohmas. We will never be able to repay you for that." Yuki said to her.

"Yuki-kun... I, too, am grateful. Everyone....without all of you, I don't think I would be able to smile after what had happened to mom. You all helped me through that as well by giving me your friendship... Letting me live with you, cook for you, study with you, and simply....letting me be with you." Tohru said, looking at him with passionate gratitude.

"Tohru-san..." he murmured softly. She looked at his face with curiosity. "Hehe, Tohru-san, you are very cute... I'm sorry; I had to say what I was thinking..." Yuki laughed. Tohru stood there, unable to say what was on her mind at that moment.

"_Yuki-kun...ai shiteru."_

"Now, here you go. You must make a triangle first then—"

* * *

"Yuki-kun, I've finally made it. Here!" Tohru presented Yuki with a red heart. "I've finally know how to make a heart without error or flaw." She said, after the festival had ended. 

"Wow, that's impressive, Tohru-san!" Yuki complimented, seeing the heart that Tohru made being presented to him.

"Thank you, Tohru-san." He said, gracefully taking her gift and bowing his head.

"Ah, Yuki-kun... I'm so happy today. This is the happiest day of my life, Yuki-kun. May we please go out again tomorrow?" Tohru asked him, stammering nervously.

"Tohru-san..." Yuki tried to reply to her, but reality had hit him hard. He remembered the whole deal with Akito.

Tohru looked at his face. He looked so disappointed. Did he not want to go out with her anymore?

"Yuki-kun?"

"I can't, Tohru-san." Yuki said, shading his eyes from her with his long dark purple bangs.

Tohru walked over to him. _"What happened? Why did Yuki-kun get so sad just now?" _

"The day after tomorrow?"

"No, Tohru-san, I—"

"Or the day after?" Tohru was confused. She knew she was being strangely aggressive. She knew her feelings for Yuki had been true, it was clarified tonight.

The silence was painful. Every second seemed to hurt more than the other.

"Yuki-kun" She murmured.

"Tohru, I love you." Yuki said, his face was blushing furiously, yet his eyes showed bittersweet sadness and fear.

"I love you, too!" Tohru exclaimed, running to him and clinging on his arm. Her head leaned against his shoulder.

"Tohru-san, forgive me for my behavior, but my guilt is slowly creeping up to me."

Tohru looked up at him, confused. "Guilt?"

"I've been entirely selfish. I did not mean to do this, but... please don't come after me. Go home." Yuki said, with tears streaming down his face. "Don't.....don't love me. Hate me and be with someone who will love you and not leave you for something selfish."

"Yuki??" Tohru was frightened by what he had said. His words were grim. He suddenly jolted away, leaving her there with only the setting sun to keep her company.

She wasn't sure what she should do now. Tohru stood there, being torn with the decision to follow him or not. "Yuki-kun...." She whispered.

"_I hear it. Your fear... I can sense your pain... You're hurting, aren't you, Yuki-kun...? I won't let you face fear alone!" _Tohru thought, before running after him.

* * *

"Ah!" Shigure suddenly uttered while sitting in silence with Akito. 

"Shigure? What's wrong?" Akito asked him nonchalantly.

"I just remembered that I have to talk to Hatori. Please excuse me, Akito." Shigure said, bowing his head then left.

"_Shigure?"_

* * *

"_I must find him!" _Tohru thought with a panic as she was running. She didn't know where she was going, but she had a purpose, Yuki. 

"_His words, his fear, it sounded as if he was going to die!! And I can't do a single thing to help him!!" _As she thought of this, she stopped suddenly to cry.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Tohru-san..." _Yuki thought painfully_. "It hurts me deeply to leave you like that... I promise that if I ever survive this, I will never do that to you ever again..."_

He looked up, the sunset had vanished suddenly. The clouds gathered. A high chance of rain hung in the clouds. Slowly, Yuki opened the gate that leads into the main house.

"_Will I be able to step through this door later on? I wonder..." _

To be continued...

* * *

**About the chapter: **This chapter has two kinds of feelings. The beginning was a bit comical; the part of the Tohru and Yuki's date is just sweet, and the part of Yuki running away to break the curse was really angsty... The next chapter may the most angsty one I had ever written. Yes, I have half of it already written out. The first copy of the first one was just bitter sadness. Ah! I forgot to ask you all, did you get that whole dream scenario with Kyo? If not, then I'm not telling! For those who know already, hehehe, wasn't it just amazingly random?

* * *

**Mogeta lightens the mood! **

Mogeta: Mogie Mogie Mog Mogeta! (Hello, everyone!! Welcome to my show!)

Vee: Today's show will be an interview with Kyo and Yuki. Before they come on stage, let's have the Fangirl Protecto-Shield out! ((SHIELDS UP!!))

Mogeta: Mogeta Moget Mogie Mogeta Mog Mog. (I present to you, Yuki and Kyo Sohma!!!!)

Yuki: Konnichiwa!

Kyo: Oi...

Vee: Now, About today's episode... Yuki, how did you like this whole chapter?

Yuki: Well, it was pretty dramatic I think... I mean the whole Tohru thing was just cute and heart-warming.

Everyone: Awwwwww

Vee: yes, very 'aww' Kyo, you weren't in this chapter much because of Yuki-kun's attention. How did you react to this??

Kyo: I HATE HIM!!!! ((Yuki reacts to this indifferently and coolly))

Vee: Tell me something I don't know...

Kyo: Whatever... And what's with Ritsu being there and my dream?!

Vee: Yeah, about that... Well, I have a certain fondness for the monkey man and that dream part made you reeeally kawaii!

Kyo: Erm... ah, yeah... but why'd I just rush out and pass out in the rain?! I AM UNDER THE DEBT OF THAT DAMNED RAT!!!!

Vee: Kyo, calm down... If you haven't noticed yet, fangirls everywhere want you two to make up and be fwendy wendys! So I made you two cuuuuuute lil buddies.

Yuki: I liked this chapter...

Kyo: Because you got the spotlight!!!

Mogeta: Mogeta Mogeta Mogeeee!! (Since we are lacking humor with these two, as me some questions!!)

Vee: Let's have the audience ask them...

Obsessive FF Freak: Mogeta, are you related to Moogles in Final Fantasy???

Mogeta: ........... MOGETA HATRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Obsessive FF Freak: eep, okay forget I asked....

Everyone stares at everyone...

Mogeta: Mogeta Moge Mogee... (Let's just end it here...)

* * *

**Reviews from People:**

**kitsunedemon: **Hehehe! I'm-not-telliiiiiiing! Heheh ::laughs:: Woot!! Kureno-san is just the best, ne?? I have lots and lots of spoilers for you about Mr. Birdy! But I'm make it a game as well. I'll tell you a whole bunch of stuff about Kureno and leave you guessing on which are real and which are fake. Hehehe!! Thanks for reviewing, Kitsyyyyyy!!!

**genny62890:** Otouto means 'little brother'. I thought it was kind of cute to call your younger brother that. My brother thinks I'm just weird when I call him that. I actually call a lot of people my brother wother!! I just find it soooo cute!!! Anyway, thanks very much for your review, Genny-san!

**angelicjapgurl: **Thank you lots and lots for your review, Angelic-san! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's longer than all my other ones, I think... Thanksie, agaiiiin!

**kiki: **Thank you!!! Hope you enjoy this lil update!!

**hyperkitty16:** Wouldn't you like to know? ::X-Files Theme Song:: Hahah, yes, I pushed him off the Empire State building, promising him a Twinkie on thetop of the building, little did he know, I was planning to overthrow him! Literally! Because that is my tyranical nature!! MWAHAHAHAH!! I'M THE SPAWN OF AKITO!! I'll stop now. Thanks for you reviiiiew, Hyperkitty-san!

**Hellfire: **Ah! Okay! Whatever you say, Ifrit-san! Er.. I'm finishing Chapter 9 now! Weeee! Hope I get it up like maybe within next week. That is my goal!! Thanks for your review, Hellfire-san!

* * *

Bye bye, everyone!! Don't forget to review!! Oh, and be sure to read the next chapter. The confrontation with Akito may turn out to be very different indeed! Hehe, I love the next chapter... My ingenius mind at work!!!!!! Would you like to know what it's about? 

Mogeta: MOGETTAAAAAA!!! (SHUT UP!!!!) Moget Mogeta Mogeta Mog! (Don't tell everyone what it's about! Keep them on a cliffhanger!!) ::To everyone:: Moget Mogee Mogeta Moget. ::shakes head:: Mogeta.. (Sorry about that, everyone, you may go review in peace now.::shakes head:: She's so demented...)

Mogeta and Vee: Bye byyyyyye!


	9. True Nature of Insecurity

Sometimes the Truth Hurts

**Intro**:

Ano sa, ano sa! Hello, everyone! Man, I suck. Hands down... I've been so busy with stuff that I didn't have time to read the fanfictions that I subscribed to, let alone update at all.. so.. I guess... All I could offer is this chapter and my apology. All I ask of you is your patience and your loyalty for this fanfic and my future fanfics.

**Latest Update:**

Say everyone, I've been playing Drakengard lately! Anybody played this game before? It's so fun! With the blood splattering! And the cool storyline! Not to mention mountains upon mountains of soldiers just begging to be killed! Wooo hooo!

Mogeta: (_Sweatdrops)_

Vee: (_Looks at him...) _What?

Mogeta: Tell them about ME!

Vee: Ah, yes, yes... Well, uh... see.. me and Mogie made a PACT! Yep, a PACT! That means he can talk and I... hmm.. Mogie, what was my disability again?

Mogeta: Your disability to...OBSESS!

Vee: Hah, you wish!

Mogeta: Yeah yeah... I do wish it...(_Cries mentally) _Your disability is...to...ski!

Vee: Yeah, yeah, that's it! Skii! That would be very true... I never tried skiing actually, and I fear it! I mean.. the things I see on TV... just SCARES me! UGH! The broken bones!

Mogeta: Yeah yeah... I got the ability to TALK! I'm soooo lucky!

Vee: Yes... now that you can talk... I found out that you are such an arrogant little Moogle!

Mogeta: I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A MOOGLE!

Vee: Ah, yes you do... (Actually he doesn't, does he?)

Mogeta: We will continue this after the story!

Vee: I used to say that... (_Sniffs)_

* * *

**(9) True Nature of Insecurity**

The sun was setting on the heavy-aired atmosphere of the day. Yuki stood at the door knowing the full consequences of going against the Head. In another part of the Sohma Household, Shigure was merely wasting time in Hatori's office where the doctor was fully occupied with his work.

"Shigure, is there a reason why you are in my room for two hours straight?" Hatori asked, not even looking at him. He placed his full attention on some document papers that were scattered about on his desk.

"Ah, just a feeling... that the 'end' will happen tonight." Shigure said with a carefree shrug.

Hatori glanced up from his work. "...Are you...sure?"

"Not entirely, no... but what does it mean to be really sure anyway, Haa-san? I mean, regarding such matters like predictions... who is a hundred percent sure?" Shigure said, spoken like a true philosopher.

"Shigure-" Hatori attempted to lecture tiredly.

"Haa-san, just get back on your work... I'll call Aya and we'll have a house party to calm ourselves!" Shigure exclaimed jumping up from where he sat next to Hatori.

_"I wonder if he was even serious about his so-called 'prediction' anyway..." _Hatori thought, with a twitch as he tried hard to concentrate on his work.

Shigure skipped to the phone and punched in his snake friend's number. _"Actually, Haa-san, I'm entirely serious about this... very serious indeed... You just don't know me as well as you thought to assume that I'm not..." _Shigure's expression of childish happiness istransmutedinto that of Hatori-and-Kureno-added-together-like seriousness. (Mogeta's Note: Meaning he has a very very verrry serious face on.)

* * *

Akito wrapped his arms around his legs, clutching himself as if he was afraid. He was shaking from an unknown fear. Akito looked at the floor with downcast eyes. He was in such a preoccupied state that he was ultimately thankful that no one could see him at such a weak appearance. 

"Akito..."

Akito almost immediately narrowed his eyes at the one who just came in. Yuki flinched in pain and had to hold his head up. Akito widened his eyes in shock. Yuki was the person he least expected to see right at that moment.

"Yuki... You came to see me... Why?" Akito asked, recovering from his bout of havoc and redeemed his overpowering voice. Yuki felt the pain in his head disappear; as if something released its grip on him.

"Akito, I am here to end this... To end our curse..." Yuki told Akito.

"End it? Yuki, I thought you were more intelligent than this..." Akito whispered, chuckling with pure emptiness booming in his voice. "What do you think the curse is, Yuki?"

"..." _"What is he getting at...!" _Yuki thought impatiently. Akito stood up and slowly walked towards him.

"Do you think the curse is a magical stone or a mirror on the wall where you can just break it and end it once and for all?" Akito's eyes were widened with bewilderment.

"Of...course not." Yuki fidgeted uncomfortably as the clan head approached him slowly.

"Well, if you don't then why are you here! Saying that you're here to break the curse like you're all high and mighty! Let me tell you this, Yuki! Just because you're the talk of the family and the most popular member of the Jyuunishi does not mean you are the prince of a fairy tale and the rest of your family plays the role of the princess!"

A long, lingering silence filled the room.

"Akito," Yuki finally said, "You..."

_"I...what is this feeling?"_

"**YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO SAY THAT**!"

Akito looked at him taken aback. _"Yuki...he finally grew a backbone..."_

_"This is..." _

"Akito, you are the reason! You are the one who caused us pain and sorrow! If this were a fairy tale, then you'd be the villain, Akito! You snake!"

_"When... Did I have this much strength..."_

"You are the poison that infects the Sohma Family! You are curse of this family! You yell, scream, and hurt us and convince us that this is because of the curse! You blame 'the curse' of this family! But what all others have failed to realize is that... **YOU ARE THE CURSE**!"

_"When did I ever... have this much strength... as to...go against... the one I feared the most... the one that lingered in the darkest corners of my mind..." _

Akito smirked. "Me...?"

He smiled at him with a smile that used to strike fear into Yuki's eyes as soon as he looked at him. Now, Yuki stared at him with as much hatred as the young rat could muster.

"You think I am the curse..? Yuki, you're so naive... and helpless.." Akito laughed a laugh that stood in the middle of sanity and insanity. He took small steps as he advanced nearer and nearer to the violet-haired youth.

"No, Akito... you are." Yuki replied with such superiority in his tone. He clearly marked that he won't back away from Akito. "You are weak and helpless...You take your title as the Head of the Sohma Clan and you occasionally abuse us to demonstrate that power... but Akito... if we rebelled, you KNOW you cannot do anything about it... _(Sting_) Ugh!"

"**ENOUGH**!" Akito screamed at him. Yuki was forced to kneel down. He felt as if his head was about to explode. "You worthless little rat!" Akito walked over and slapped Yuki. Yuki groaned in pain as he was suddenly thrown on the floor by Akito.

"You won't be able to understand! You will never understand the curse!" Akito yelled as he began to kick Yuki continuously. "**YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT MEANS TO CARRY THE CURSE ALONE! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE CRUSHING LONELINESS AND THE PAIN OF CARRYING SUCH A HEAVY BURDEN! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE CURSE IS! AND YOU AUTOMATICALLY ASSUME IT IS ME**!"

Akito stopped, gasping for breath. He could hardly believe what he screamed out. Some part of him had yelled all those things out at Yuki.

"Akito...It's...alright..." Akito's eyes widened. The violet-haired boy stood up, despite his hurting side, and crawled over to Akito to embrace him warmly.

"You...you're not alone...Don't forget that there are thirteen of us here as well...We know about the curse you bear...So... it's alright...You don't have to keep reminding us by making us suffer..."

Akito felt as if a pin had shot through his heart. He could feel it. He could feel the chains that binded him loosen. He closed his eyes and let his tears fall and the wall around his soul crumble.

* * *

"Ah, here it is!" Ritsu exclaimed happily, waving a bottle of purple substance in front of the orange-haired youth. Kyo, who was sitting across the table from the eccentric monkey trying to watch his television show, but you know how loud Ritsu can be. 

"What...is that?" Kyo asked, cocking an eyebrow at the substance.

"This? It's cold medicine! But look at it... it's got about 2 milliliters left in here! I'll go find more, ne ne?" Ritsu asked him, as if Kyo would actually give him the time of day. So, Ritsu up and left to go salvage the house for the medicine.

Kyo yawned and turned off the TV and headed towards the door. "I'm going out, Ritsu!" After he left the property premises, he looked up and saw that it was already pitch dark out. _"Strange... Tohru, Shigure, and that damn rat didn't even come home yet..." _

"KYO! I FOUND IT! BUT THIS COLD MEDICINE IS RED AND THE OTHER ONE IS PURPLE SO YOU WOULDN'T MIND IF I MIXED IT TOGETHER RIGHT?" Ritsu yelled out second floor window to Kyo. "ANO SA, KYO-KUN! IS IT SUPPOSE TO FOAM UP IF I MIXED THEM TOGETHER? HUH? OMIGOD! (_Explosion noise)_"

"...Baka..." Kyo muttered before he walked away with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"Nani! Tohru!" Kyo exclaimed as he saw Tohru, dressed in a kimono, crying in the middle of the street. 

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru acknowledged with tear-stricken eyes.

"What happened, Tohru?"

"Yuki-kun...He..."

"That bastard hurt you! Where is he!" Kyo stood up immediately and was filled with rage that spawned from worry.

"No, Kyo-kun.. Yuki-kun... He ran off...saying 'take care' and all these other things... That frightened me... I saw him ran off toward to the direction of the main house... I'm scared, Kyo-kun..." Tohru told him before beginning another fit of crying.

"Calm down... I'm sure he's-" Kyo stopped in his sentence as he remembered last night's events.

_'take care of her'_

"Tohru, he's fine.. but just to be sure... Let's go check out the main house..." Kyo said reluctantly. The main house is the place where least wanted to be, but for her; he knew he had to.

_"Maybe I should tell Tohru about last night..." _

"Kyo-kun, let's go!" Tohru said to him before grabbing his hand and running.

"Wait! Tohru... I...got something to tell you..." Kyo said with a certain gleam of seriousness in his eyes. He knew he cannot lie to Tohru even though Yuki did.

* * *

Would you consider this a cliffhanger ending, everyone? The thing between Akito and Yuki isn't ended just yet... Maybe... the ending may be more bizarre than what I had planned...Now that Mogeta can talk... We're gonna have a fun show today! 

Mogeta, the Last Crusade: 

Vee: Hellllooo, everyone! Since today is an extra special day, we have extra guests!

**Guests**:

Tohru Ritsu Momiji

Ayame Kagura Minako(Yuki's stalker)

Shigure Kyo Yuki

Mogeta: I can tell this is going to be a looong party...

Tohru: A joyous one! (_Smiles her usual annoying smile)_

Kagura: That's alright...because... I got... KYO-KUN! (_glomps him)_

Kyo: Ugh... Can't...breathe...

Yuki: Good job, Kagura..

Kyo: WHY YOU... DAMN RAT!

Yuki: Can your criticism vocabulary expand at all...? You've been calling me that since we were kids...you moronic feline...

Kyo: _(Thinks for a while) _You...RAT!

Yuki: Baka...

Minako: YUKI-KUN!

Yuki: O.O (_Runs)_

Mogeta: Ah...Everyone! Shut up! THIS IS ABOUT ME! LOVE MEEEEEE!

Vee: He's very self-centered, ne?

Tohru: Mogeta-san... It's alright to be self-centered... My mother told me that-

Mogeta: Girly, you obviously have a mother-complex... (_Stares)_

Momiji: ...Can I tell you about this story I read about at school!

Mogeta: Is it about me? (-.-)

Momiji: No.

Mogeta: Then, no...

Vee: This needs to be a lil more livelier.. Bring in the jesters!

(_Shigure and Ayame comes in)_

Shigure: Konni-

Ayame-chiwa!

Shigure: May we have our house-party here, Vee-chan?

Vee: Sure, why not!

Ayame: Wooohoo!

S&A: Party! Party! Party!

(_They began to take off their clothes)_

Everyone: O.O Nani? What are you doing?

Shigure: Well... we are gonna play strip poker!

Ayame: Yes... see... Me and Shigure... We like...quiet games...very very mysteriously quiet games... (_Smirk) _

Shigure: And strip poker... isn't a card game...

Kagura: What? Yes it is, Shii-chan...

Shigure: Erm, no, it isn't... _(Winks at Ayame)_

Ayame: Yes, it's not a card game... it's... ooh hoo, we get to destroy young minds tonight, don't we, Shigure?

Ritsu: MAY I JOIN IN YOUR PARTY OF STRIPPING? (Loud entrance, ne?)

Yuki: Where do you come from?

Shigure: You're too loud for us... So, no..

Ritsu: I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A DISGRACE TO YOUR GLORIOUS GAME OF 'STRIP-POKER'

Ayame: No no.. Let him join in our game... He helps me out in my shop and... He does have a nice butt, Shigure...

Yuki, Kyo, and other young minds here are beginning to gag.

Yuki: YOU TWO! SHUT UP!

Kyo: DAMMIT, THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I AGREED WITH HIM, BUT HES RIGHT! SHUT UP! AND PLAY YOUR DIRTY LIL GAME ELSEWHERE!

Mogeta: ...I'm bored...

Tohru: Say, Yuki-kun... Where is Minako-san?

Yuki: I...disposed of her already, Tohru-san. (_Smiles)_

Tohru: What about Kagura-san?

Kyo: They're both kicked out. Ya damn rat! Can't you be straightforward! Always acting so friggin cool and... (_rants on)_

Yuki: Tohru-san, are you tired? Would you like to have a seat somewhere?

Mogeta: _(Sleeping)_

Shigure: Say, Aya.. How large would you say buttocks are? (_In English accent)_

Ayame: My, my, I'd say they are about a good 6 inches, Shigure. (_English accent)_

Shigure: Oh dear yes! Perhaps I need to go on an ANG-GUS diet, hm? (_English Accent)_

Yuki: YOU TWO SHUT IT! (_angry twitch)_

Shigure: Fine fine... Aya and I need some time to ourselves away from the public eye, Yuki dear. (_English accent) _

Ayame: Heavens! Our favorite show on our favorite channel is about to start, Shigure.

Shigure: Aya my fairest! 'fraid you're right! Well, cheerio, all! Buh-Bye!

_(Ayame and Shigure used the Sprite Ocarina to gate out, kekeke..) _

Vee: Mogeta?

Mogeta: ZzzZzzzZz

Vee: Yeah, I'm sleepy too.. Everyone.. this party is adjourned... Bye all! (_Gates out) _

* * *

Ah, one last thing before I go... Or... if Mogeta wants to do it for me... 

Mogeta: ZzzZzzZ

(_Kicks him)_ Out cold... Oh well... Here's to my reviewers:

**omega: **Oh, I took your advice for it.. and tried to MAKE it descriptively devastating... but the reason why it is so tragic is because... ANGST and BISHIES go so well together!

**Alexandria Eisengaurd**: Here it is... Sorry for being late on it... but I see you are a Yukiru supporter! Hah, I'm not sure about myself... but for the time I'm doing this fanfiction... It's a Yukiru... I just can't predict the future... ya see.. I'm like all of you reviewers... I don't know what's up ahead for my story... Only time can tell... thanks so much for your review! I hope you stay with me throughout this and my upcoming stories.

**angelicjapgurl**: Thank you soo much! I see you've been reviewing me for a long time! Thank you so much! I need support like that every time I run into a bad case of Writer's Block.. which is... occasionally I'd say. Again, thank you!

**verlencia**:Thanks for your support! I will try to add more to every singlechapter from now on. But what do you think of this one? Is it as long or longer than my last one? Hah,thank you so much for your review!You and other reviewers are thepeople that drive me to write, y'know?So I really appreciate such great reviews like this one!

**kitsunedemon**: Y'know.. you're right! I should put him into my next Mogeta show! Whaddya say, Mogie?

Mogeta: YEPPERS!

Okay! We got confirmation! He's on the next show! Since that's your new goal, I think I can arrange for Kureno to be tackled. haha.. Hope you like this chapter as well... I'll keep the angst idea in my handy-dandy notebook! Thanks for your review! Haha.. cuteness... twitching.. hahaha...

**KawaiiKuteKurama: **Ooh! This is awesome! KKK came to review! Say.. about your story, I'm sorry for forgetting to review... but I do read them! I shall review them later, thanks soo much for reviewing! Your story is coming along great too, KKK-san!

**To all my reviewers**: Ano...I need an editor... I like to write these chapters, but I can't stand reading them repetitively to check for errors and such... (you may have notice the many typos I have in my chapter) How unprofessional! (_Cries) _So.. I do need an editor... Please email me if you would like to edit my fanfics. Arigatou!

P.S. I got 2941 words in this fanfic! (not including these)

Mogeta: BYE!

Vee: _(I'm still not used to his talking...) _


	10. Dark Memories

Sometimes the Truth Hurts

**Intro:**

Wow, this is probably the first time that I'm going to put this up so soon after my last update... How.. amazing, huh? Well, if you're wondering why I did this, it's because I'm getting fewer and fewer reviews... no doubt that my reviewers are getting impatient because I can't keep up with my updates...Sorry for that... I guess I have to stop slacking. Oh, and another thing... I realized how newbie-ishmy first chapter of"Sometimes the Truth Hurts" looked like... I'm very sorry and for that... I'm going to redo it... Yep! I'm going to redo each of the chapters that I find too childish looking... Oh well, see you at the end of this chapter!

**(10) Dark Memories**

"Kyo-kun... What is it? Do you have any clues as to where Yuki-kun is? If you do, please tell me..."

Tohru looked at him with worried aquamarine eyes. Kyo looked at her and realized that this is the first time he saw her so worried. He noticed her true feelings towards his cousin. He knew it all along, but he just denied it and chose to challenge him in vain. He had known it for a long time, but he knew that he rather lived in a world where Tohru belonged to no man, rather than see her belong to someone else.

"_I'm too selfish... Tohru... She's never selfish with others..." _

"Listen, Tohru... Yuki...I think ...He said...something to me...yesterday..." Kyo said, letting his orange bangs shade his eyes.

"Yesterday?" Tohru repeated.

"We... were on the rooftop... He told me these words... 'Take care of her'."

"_Her? M-Me...? He had planned this..." _

"Kyo-kun... Let's just go to Main House...and see if he's there... Okay?" Tohru asked shakily.

* * *

For what seemed like eternity, Akito and Yuki were in an affectionate embrace until something he saw struck his eye. His whip. He hadn't used it since Yuki was nine. His mind played a flashback:

"Yuki... I like you..."

A young Yuki hid in the dark corners of Akito's room as if the walls would collapse and allow him to run away from that horrible place. Yuki sniffed and shut his eyes and allowed his tears to trickle down.

"Yuki... Why are you crying like that...?"

The young Akito looked at Yuki. Akito's hollow eyes struck fear into Yuki's mind.

"_He's always crying... That boy... I...hate that boy... He doesn't have my sickness... He's the lucky rat... I hate him... Why does he have all the good things in life and I get all the bad! Why does he get to live with his family and I don't! Why can't I live my own life the way I want it to be! I don't want be this stinking Clan __Head! I hate this! I hate my role! I hate my family! If they are all dead, then I don't have to be their damn head!" _

Akito (in present time) stood up.

"I hate being the Head!"

Yuki looked at him in puzzlement. Akito returned his look with a glare.

"Stop... Looking at me with those eyes!" Akito yelled. He looked like that of a demented madman.

"Akito?" Yuki looked at him innocently.

"YUKI, YOU'LL NEVER BREAK THE CURSE!" Akito exclaimed, backing away from him to the wall where the black horse whip could be reachable.

"Akito... I thought—." Yuki tried to reason with him, but Akito's widened eyes of horror and bewilderment proved thatAkito was trapped in his own dark world.

"_I hate you! You damn rat!" _

Yuki stared at him forlornly and drowned out all of Akito's yelling by preparing himself mentally and physically for what was coming.He knew what Akito was planning to do right now.What had happened right about then? There were a million things that had just occurred in so little time. Akito's dark memories took over him like so many other times.

Akito tightened his grip on the whip. Yuki stood there knowing the upcoming torture he was about to receive.

'_The bearer of the curse, Akito, is forced to receive a lifetime of mental tortures. You will not live a happy life... You will never see or feel happiness in any form or shape. Your physical body will also be as weak as your mind. Do you understand, Akito?" A woman with long jet black hair said to the young Akito in his room. The woman was combing Akito's hair. _

_Akito sat there with weary eyes of tiredness and forlorn. He knew he had to accept it. He knew that it was his job to become the head. He did not ask for a cursed life, and he also hated it. _

Akito's brief reminiscence of his only memory of himself and his mother having a conversation reminded him of what the "bearer of the curse" needed to face.

"AGH!" Yuki screamed in pain as Akito whipped him once.

"Akito... Stop!" Yuki yelled in pain as Akito whipped him again.

"Brings back old memories, doesn't it?" Akito stated blankly, and adding a small laugh at the end of his statement.

Akito began to whip him even harder, taking pleasure in hearing Yuki's cries.

"Akito... Why?" Yuki said, groaning in pain.

* * *

(KNOCK, KNOCK) 

"Ah, that must be Ay—." Shigure said as he went over to the doorway and opened the door. There busted in a very exhausted Kyo and Tohru.

"Shigure-san!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Wh-what are you two doing here in the middle of the night?" Shigure asked with baffled, mixed with humorous look.

"Shigure, if you had let him in, then you should shut the—." Hatori came into view expecting to see his silver-haired friend, but saw the most unlikely two teenagers staring at him.

"Hatori-san!"

"Tohru-san, Kyo... What are you two doing here this late?" Hatori asked them.

"It's that damn rat's fault! He ran off saying stuff like 'Take care of her' and all... He made both me and Tohru run after him!" Kyo said, pouting.

"Shigure-san, Hatori-san, what if something bad happened to him! What if he... What if he..." Tohru sobbed, and Kyo, once again, felt a somber guilt to what he had said.

"Now, now, everyone... Let's settle down and talk about this calmly... I'm sure Yuki wouldn't run off to do something like run away... He was never the impulsive type." Shigure said reassuringly, closing the door before Hatori could finish his scolding.

"..."

"_Maybe... Maybe Shigure was right... Maybe the 'end' will come before this night is over... Yuki had gone missing... but if Shigure's prediction is correct, then... Yuki may not have gone missing after all..." _

"Hatori-san?"

"Ah? Oh, um...yes?"

"I... asked if you seen Yuki here in the main house somewhere... I saw him run off toward the direction of this place...So I thought..."

"Tohru-san, gomen ne... but I haven't seen Yuki here tonight..." Hatori lied with a solemn face. (A/N: Actually 99 percent of the time, his face is full of solemnity...)

Tohru's once-hopeful voice broken down into a weak, "Oh..."

"Hatori... Can I talk to you for a second?" Kyo asked him suspiciously. (Mogeta's Note: Isn't Kyo smaaart! What would Tohru do without his intellect on this search for Yuki? She'd probably fly to Mexico!)

"...Sure..."

* * *

"Akito... Why did you do that...? I thought I—." Yuki said weakly from where he lied on the floor. Akito was now standing against his window and staring out at it. 

"Shut up." Akito merely ordered.

Yuki attempted to stand up, but he could only kneel on the wooden floor. His clothes were ripped and his scars were visible due to whippings, but despite all that, Yuki tried to gather what was left of his dignity and fulfill the promise he made to himself; to end the curse.

"Why are you doing this...?" Yuki asked him.

His reply was answered with a slap that stung his right cheek.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Akito yelled at him, enraged. His rage seems to be growing from an unknown emotion.

"No! I won't shut up! Tell me, Akito! Why are you getting so angry! What drives you to act so brutal!" Yuki yelled back at him, ignoring the newly received pain on his face.

"Tell you! Why are you so desperate to know! Not like, you actually consider me anything less of an insect anyway..."

"What are you talking about! Akito, you aren't making any sense!"

"Sense? You speak of sense... I've lost that a long time ago..."

"_Ugh... Can't you just tell me straightforwardly? I think I have yet to discover the true nature of the curse..." _

"I've been deprived of sense, emotions, and any spiritual understanding... You will never know what my true self is... It is so...ugly... Such an ugly person..."

"Then tell me... What made you hit me?"

"I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOU!" Akito looked at him._ "Is he actually trying to understand me!"_

"I..."

'_I hate you! The despicable rat of the Zodiac! Receiving showers of praise! You did nothing to deserve it! I deserve it! I am the GOD of after all!'_

"Akito, you can...tell me...I just want to understand..."

Akito looked at him with reluctance, but some part of him had given up. He felt the ice around his heart melt away, his authority of being the head and all the hatred his mother filled him with was disappearing.

A lingering silence filled the room as Akito struggled with himself whether to tell Yuki or not.

"Years back...I...was forced to become what I am now...With almost all of my sanity taken away by the curse... I am without reason or sense... Merely saying, I am just...there." Akito's expression, for the first time, looked deadpan. "I have no reason to be angry, afraid, sad, or even happy at all... For I am just...nothing... I believe my revulsion to be spawned from pure emptiness..."

Yuki looked at him with anger and sympathy.

_"... Why do you make yourself believe such harsh things! No wonder you've been a such a grouch..."_

"No, Akito... You're wrong... You've driven yourself to believe that...Yet, you know... I know... that that's not true..."

"..."

Akito turned to him with a new sense of hope. He looked at him, secretly knowing that he felt sympathetic for him.

"You have emotions just like everyone else... But maybe the curse has eaten up your sanity and soul... If you would just...release the curse... It would all come back to you..."

"Release the curse...? There is no such an action... The Curse... apparently, no one knows the depth of it... The closest person that got close to know what the Curse, itself is, is Shigure."

"_Shigure, huh?" _

"Akito, tell me what the Curse is..."

* * *

"Hatori, what do you know about Yuki's disappearance?" Kyo questioned the doctor as soon as they were alone. 

"Kyo, I told you and Tohru-san... I don't know anything." Hatori said with a bored expression.

Kyo's eyes twitched angrily, he knew something was up.

"Kyo, what gave you the impression that I was lying?"

"You had to space out before answering Tohru! You never do that!" Kyo yelled. Hatori's calm demeanor only infuriated the spontaneous cat.

"Kyo, don't be an idiot. Why would I lie about my own cousin's safety?" Hatori said a little too loud. The doctor was already stressed out as it is by Shigure's visit, but now he had to deal with a suspicious cat. He was, after all, getting impatient. But so was the cat.

"Arg! You're lying!" Kyo exclaimed. Hatori gave a long sigh and started to walk back towards Shigure and Tohru.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Ah! Hello, Hatori, Kyo!" Shigure greeted them. (Even though they were only gone for less than 3 minutes.)

"Ano?" Kyo looked around. "Where's Tohru?" He asked blinking in puzzlement.

"Tohru-kun? I told her that I thought Yuki was with Akito!" Shigure exclaimed proudly. "I am so glad I did too! It seems she thought of the same thing so she rushed off."

"BAKA INU!" Both Kyo and Hatori lost their cool and yelled at the immature dog of the zodiac.

"Ah! I gotta go after Tohru!" Kyo screamed and ran out the door.

"You idiot! I thought you said the 'end' was tonight! Why did you have to let them interfere with it?"

"Hatori, did you ever consider whether they were part of the 'end' too?" Shigure asked him solemnly.

It's really amazing how Shigure can shift his personality around like that. He was acting like a fool just a moment ago, and now he has such a serious face and attitude right now.

"_Perhaps I really don't know him as well as I thought I did..." _

A long lingering silence overtook the room, but suddenly silence breaks as the silver-haired Yuki-look-alike appeared.

"KONNICHIWA!" Ayame screeched from the top of his lungs.

"Aya!" Shigure called breathtakingly. He and Ayame hugged each other warmly.

"Hi." Hatori said solemnly as he turned around to start heading back to his office.

"Hatori, what's wrong?" Ayame asked him. Hatori ignored him and shut the door.

"What wrong with him?" Ayame cocked his head to ask Shigure.

"I don't know... I told him about my little prediction of 'end' coming tonight and when Kyo and Tohru showed up, I told them about it as well... I'm guessing that was what he was so angry about..."

"Well, you shouldn't have done that, I guess." The silver-haired man scolded, half-serious about it. "Should we go talk to him?"

"Nah, he'll be fine... I'm more worried about the kids..."

"Would... Yuki be involved in this by any chance...?" Ayame asked him curiously, almost too curiously.

"Actually, yes... In fact, I think he planned this all along." Shigure said, stroking his chin with one finger.

"... Well, of all these years... You've been wrong about the 'end' so many times that it seems you've been crying wolf the whole time... But...I guess now that something's finally happened to back up your prediction, Hatori's just worried... So am I now..." Ayame said with a dismal expression.

"Haha, Aya, you looked like Yuki just now with that face!" Shigure laughed.

"Well of course! My handsome brother and I are practically identical!" Ayame laughed with him.

"_Arigatou, Shigure..." _

* * *

In another part of the eventful household of the Sohmas, a figure with hazel brown hair sat alone under the kotetsu. He was sipping tea silently, but a light noise of "ding dong" interrupted his peaceful break. 

"Eh?"

He looked up at the fancy clock that was hanging on the wall. _"1 o'clock already...?" _

He got up from where he sat and started to climb the stairs that led to Akito's room. It has been decided a long time ago that Akito could have the whole second floor to himself with little or no disturbances except himself and his faithful rooster of the zodiac.

He is the rooster of the zodiac, but like Hatori, his zodiac form isn't the exact animal it is. He is a bird, but a certain rumor flies around the Sohma household, at least, the ones that knew about their secret. A rumor...that states this Sohma is released from the vengeful zodiac animal's curse.

"Are you sure you had forgotten, Suzuki-san?" One maid asked the other.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm sure I had forgotten to close main gate when I came back from shopping! Oh, I'm afraid Akito might've seen already! I'll be scolded for sure, Misaki-san!" The maid named Suzuki whispered worriedly.

"I'd be more worried about that eerie man seeing you than Akito..." Misaki whispered with a sigh.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because... I've heard that he is the one that would go near the Head!

I heard that he doesn't have the unmentionable curse that binds the others with Akito..." Misaki told her with frightened tone.

"Curse...? So little is known about the curse that I hardly remember that it's there sometimes... But maybe you're right... Maybe he has hypnotized Akito and somehow broken the curse like that... A man this powerful could be no doubt more dangerous than Akito himself..." Suzuki muttered worriedly, "Say, what is his name?"

"It's Sohma Kureno."

_To be continued... _

* * *

**Mogeta, The Last Crusade  
**_The Mabudachi Trio and a Little Birdy_

**Mogeta**: Ano sa, ano sa! (Hey, hey) I wonder if Krusty says that in a Japanese version of Simpsons? I wonder if there is a Japanese version of Simpsons? (Thinks about it) Ugh... disturbing...

**Vee**: Ahahaha, um.. yeah (oints at title) Mogie-chan, you're on, remember?

**Mogeta**: Hm? Oh oh yes! Today's show will be about Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and a little orange birdy!

_Scene_

Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Ritsu, and Kureno are present in a room.

**Shigure&Ayame: **Oh, Kureno-dono! We have to ask you so-me-thi-ng!

**Hatori: **(_What are these two bakas up to?)_

**Kureno: **Hm? (Was walking but turned around when they called him) What?

**Ayame: **No offense, Kureno, but Shigure and I thought you were always some sort of a...

**S&A**: STUCK-UP PRISSY AKITO'S BITCH!

(Shigure and Ayame await for Kureno's response)

**Kureno: **(shrugs) ...okay...

**Shigure: **Just kidding, BuuuuuuDDY!

**Hatori**: Eto, Kureno-san, I'm sorry about these two (bows)

**Shigure: **No, don't listen, Kureno! Okay, seriously now... We want you to become our fourth member of the Mabudachi Trio!

**Kureno: **(O.O) Y-Y-You do? (Starts to cry) I-I-It has b-b-been my dream for so long!

**Hatori: **Kureno-san? (O.O)

**Ayame: **Sugoi! We did it!

(Shigure and Ayame square dances with each other and sings the Dora, the Explorer victory song. haha, victory song...)

**S&A**: We did it! We did it! We did it! We stepped over the Dragon! We kicked Akito's ass! We manipulated his bitch! We did it! Look! It's a star!

**Hatori: **(Hits them both on the head) BAKA!

**Kureno**: Um...yeeah...

(The three of them look up at Kureno glaring at him.)

**Hatori: **(_This guy is weird... He maintained his cool even though I didn't! I'm always suppose to remain handsome and sexy! I'm a DOCTOR! Praise the almighty Dr.Jekyll of Furuba!)_

**Ayame: **(_Whose glory does he think he is standing before! It is **I, **the **ALMIGHTY** Snake! Not Akito! For I am more elegant than Akito! More important than Akito!)_

**Shigure**: Friends! As my negro friend says, 'Dont B Hatin'!' Let's all...GLOMP KURENO! QUICKLY BEFORE HE FLIES AWAY!

Ayame, Shigure, and even Hatori goes to glomp Kureno.

**Kureno**: (O.O) Akiiiiiiito! ((gets glomped))

**Akito: **(yells from upstairs) WHAT IS IT! I'M BUSY HERE TORTURING YUKI!

**Shigure: **Kureno was just kidding!

_(Hatori and Ayame were tying up Kureno)_

**Hatori**: baka, Kureno doesn't kid!

**Shigure**: Oh, you're right, he chirps!

**Kureno**: (Muffling through a cloth tied around his mouth) Wo, I fon't!

**Ritsu**: Um... what am I suppose to be doing, Ayame-dono?

**Ayame**: Shut up and help me tie him up!

**Ritsu**: OH! I AM SO SORRY I HAD ANGERED YOU! PLEASE ALLOW ME TIE HIM UP AND TIE HIM UP RIGHT, MY GRACEFUL MASTER AYAME! AND KURENO-SAMA, I AM SO SORRY FOR OBEYING MY MASTER! I AM SORRY FOR MY EXISTENSE AND MY ENTITY IN THIS-

**Ayame**: SHUT UP!YOU'RE BREAKING MY EARDRUMS!

**Ritsu**: (small voice) sorry

_(They finished tieing up Kureno)_

**Shigure**: So what will be called? Can't go by "The Mabudachi Trio" anymore...

**Ayame**: I know! The Mabudachi Four-O!

**Hatori**: You idiot...

**Shigure**: Hmmm... I know! Ritsu! Stop your crying and come over here, brudda!

**Ritsu**: (looks up) Hehehe (Crawls over)

**Shigure**: Now we're the Mabudachi Cinco!

**Ayame**: I like it! I like it!

**Hatori**: If you agree with that, then why didn't you use Cuatro instead? _(Secretly harboring hatred for the Monkey)_

**Shigure**: Because Spanish is evil!

**Hatori**: But you just-

**S&A**: Cinco! Cinco! Cinco!

**Vee**: So the scene ends with Ayame and Shigure dancing around like little kids and Hatori staring at them with a how-did-i-ever-survive-this look, Ritsu was still bowing his head down, and the glomped Kureno lyed there with X's as eyes, tied up like he would actually run away.

Reviews:

**angelicjapgurl: **Thank you so much. (Blushes) I really don't think my story is the best though... I mean... look at that medocre handywork of a first chapter! (Cries) I seriously have to re-edit it and repost it... But thank you so much for your compliment, Angelic-san!

**kitsunedemon: **Ah, sorry if this Kureno-being-tackled thing wasn't what you had in mind... but my original idea was blown away by distraction so I had to make up another one. But I hope you enjoyed the lil scenario and the chapter, Katie!

**Darklife: **Do ya really? cuz GREEEEEAT! Hope you will review from now til it ends!

**tohru-honda14: **S'all right... I get like that every time Yuki gets injured too... I just love it when bishies get tortured... It makes them appear more sexy. Hahah! Plus, if you must know, I've always had a sadism fetish for thisparticular rat and I want to get sadistic on Kyo too... You'll probably see some of that when later on. Yum yum... Sadism...

**To all my reviews: **Starting now, I think I'll repost my amateurish chapters like chapter 1... so if you want to see another new chapter up, I'm guessing that it won't come out til maybe like.. hmm... I'll try to say... 5th day of March break which is next Sunday maybe...

Mogeta: You better keep that promise, Vee Vee!

Vee: Call me what!

Mogeta: I said I wanna say goodbye to the nice people!

Vee: Oh, okay.. Say bye, Mogie!

Mogeta: Byyyyye! (waves frantically)

Vee: Don't forget to revieeeeeew!


End file.
